Angel of my life
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: Remus' She asked. Her face seemed a bit closer than before. Remus gulped.'Julia' He made it a question. They were more concentraded on each other, too busy to say anything more and as their lips were close enough to touch...
1. Julianna Zandwyk

**Angel of my life**

**Summary:** Set in the Marauder Era, Remus has always been able to control his wolf and wolf instinks around girls, but what happen when a new tranfer girl from America enters the picture and his wolf wants to sink his teeth into her!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Author's Note:**I don't think this story will take that long to write like all my others because I am majorly into writing this one and I already have a sequel planned out for this story as well. So please enjoy and remember...I write more by feeding off reviews.;)

**Chapter One- Julianna Zandwyk  
**  
'James, hunny, do be careful this year and BEHAVE YOURSELF! Your are, after all, Head Boy now!' Mrs. Potter said, embracing her only son into a tight hug. Her son, James Potter, was a tall boy made of muscle with messy jet black hair and wandering, dizzy, hazel eyes that would melt any girl's heart. He was star Chaser and Captain of Gryffindor's Qudditch team, he belonged to the most troublesome group of pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen and this year he was made Head Boy.

'Mum, get a grip! I'll be fine,don't worry.' James replied, gasping for breath.

'That means you too Sirius!' Mrs. Potter said, letting go of her son and hugged a boy with black hair that was neat and perfect, something James would never accomplish, and beautiful drowning grey eyes.

'I will Mrs. Potter, I promise.' Sirius said smiling, then winked at James. James winked back.

'Good luck boys.' Mr. Potter said, shaking both their hands.

'Thanks dad.'

'Thanks Mr. Potter.'

The boys bid their final goodbyes and boared the train.

'Where you suspect Moony and Wormtail are?' Sirius asked.

'Saving us the last compartment of the train, as usual.' James replied.

He was right. They opened the compartment door to see two boys. One of the boys was slighty musculier and a fair height, although you couldn't really tell with him sitting down. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. They other boy was short and chubby. He had mouse brown hair and matching eyes. These two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

'Moony,Wormtail, What is up!' Sirius said, flopping down on the seat.

'Nothing really, just reading.' Remus replied.

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

'What? Like you were doing anything better!'

'Yes, actually, James and I were discussing our pranks for this year on the ride over to the station.'

This time it was Remus's turn to roll his eyes. 'Honestly James, you'd think making Head Boy would put you off doing that stuff and knock some sense into you brain, but obviously not.'

'Just because I'm Head Boy doesn't mean I'm going to go all good-goody suckup! What fun would that be!' James said, smiling.

'What about full moons, James? Don't you have to do rounds every single night with the Head Girl?' Peter said, in his squeaky voice.

'I'll be able to get out of it...somehow. I would never miss a full moon just to do rounds!'

There was a knock on the compartment door.

'Come in.' the boys chanted.

The door opened and ther stood a girl, none of them had ever seen before. She was waist-length strawberry blonde hair and brillant blue-grey eyes. She looked to be about 5"5', which did beat out Peter's 5"1' body, but was no match for Remus's 5"8, James's 5"10 and Sirius's 5"11'.

'Do you mind if I share this compartment with you? Everywhere else seems to be quite full.' she said.

'Well, actually, we are full...' Peter began but Sirius covered his mouth with his hand.

'Actually, we have room for one more.' Remus replied.

She smiled and sat down between James and Remus.

'I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, thats Peter Pettigrew and thats...'

'I'm Sirius Black.' Sirius said, grabbing her hand and placing a gental kiss on it.

She blushed and pulled her hand away quickly, 'Pleased to meet you all, I'm Julianna Zandwyk. I just transfered from Brunes Academy of Sorcery in America.' She said, I've uh..actaully read all about your school and the different houses. Slytherin sound like a pretty good house.'

'Are you fucking nuts! Only the idiots and evil assholes would want to be in that house!' Sirius said, shocked and sort of mad at the same time.

Julianna hung her head as if she was ashamed of what she has said.

'Good going Sirius. Make her feel like a complete idiot!' James whispered.

'I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want something as good as her to end up in the wrong house.'Sirius whispered back.

James arched an eyebrow at him and Sirius just shrugged.

'Uh, you know, Slytherin can be a pretty good house, I guess if thats where you want to go. Sirius just doesn't like it because he doesn't like most of the people in that house, thats all.' Remus said, trying to make her feel better.

'Oh, well I do have another house in mind.'

'And what house would that be?' James asked and knew that any other house was better than Slytherin.

'Well, I wouldn't mind being put into Gryffindor.' She replied.

The boys faces' lit up.

'Thats our house!' Peter said.

'Best house there is! Best Quidditch team too!' Sirius said.

'Oh, you guys play Quidditch?'

'Only me and Sirius. I'm lead Chaser and Captian and Sirius is the best beater on the team, no offence to the other beater.' James said.

Julianna giggled.

'We have a full team, well except a Seeker, ours left last year.' James added.

'Really! Well I'll keep that in mind if I get into Gryffindor.' she replied winking.

There was another knock at the door, but this time, the person didn't wait for an invite, they just opened the door. It was a girl who has long, thick dark red hair the fell to her shoulder and gorgeous green almond shaped eyes.

'Yes, of course Evans, you can come into our compartment.' Sirius said.

The girl shot him a dirty look then turned her eyes to Julianna.

'I haven't seen you around, are you new?'

Julianna smiled and nodded, 'I'm Julianna Zandwyk.' she said, holding out her hand.

'Lily Evans.' She replied, smiling and shook her hand, 'So what year are you going into?'

'My seventh.'

'Thats the same with myself. I hope to show you around the school and become friends, if you'd like'

'I'd like that.'

Lily smiled then turned her attention to James.'Come on, I need to talk to you about a few things.' She said.

James smiled, then followed her out the door.

'Well, I think I might go exploring the train for a bit.' Julianna said.

'Do you need any company?' Sirius asked.

She smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll be fine but thanks anyways. See you at school.'

When she left, Sirius couldn't help but grin.'God! Is she ever hot.' he said.

'Yeah..hot.' Remus muttered.

'Oh come on!'

'Alright! She was beautiful! Okay! Happy!' Remus snapped.

'Whoa calm down there, Moony! Don't get those knickers all tied in a super knot! I wouldn't mind having a go at her but...'

'Is that all you think about? Sex and girls?' Remus asked.

'No, Sex, girls, and food.'

'But which one is at the top of your list?'

Sirius thought for a minute then said, 'Tie between Sex and food. Now as I was saying before you interupped me..I wouldn't mind having a go at her BUT it looks like I have some competition going on here' he said, smirking at Remus.

'You can have her.' Remus replied.

'Why giving up so easily? I always like a challenge, even if it between friends..just kidding.'

'You KNOW I won't and can't date! You remember why.'

'Oh yes, Remus Lupin's "Won't and Can't date policy because I am too damn stuborn" oh yes I remember.'

'Not funny! You know that even since I became a...what I am, I swore I would never date and its going to stay that way Sirius.'

'Just because your a werewolf, doesn't mean you have to swear off dating, and by the way you were looking at Julianna, your not going to last very long.'

'We're not all sex crazed maniacs like you though.' Remus muttered.

'What did you say?' Sirius asked.

'Nothing, but Sirus, let me tell you something. I have managed this long without dating girls because the wolf inside me never really actually cared for the girls around Hogwarts.'

'Oh don't start this shit with me! The wolf inside can't control what you think of girls!'

'Sirius its true, you wouldn't know because your not me! The wolf never found any of the girls around Hogwarts attactive. He didn't want them because all they were good for was going on dates and he doesn't want that. The wolf sees Julianna now, and he wants her, more than anything in the world. He wants her so badly, the I am afraid of what I might do around her. You have no idea how hard it is to control him. Its harder than anything I've ever done in my life, and thats saying something!'

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and in walked James, hair more messier than ever, glasses not properly on, lipstick smeared on his face and a huge grin was plastered to his face.

'What the hell happened to you?' Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

'You know I don't like to kiss and tell.' James replied, sitting down, grin still on his face.

'Oh fuck that! Spill the beans, Prongs, who was the unlucky girl.'

'Shut up Padfoot! Well Li..Evans and I were talking about our Head Boy/Head Girl duties and then I kinda change the subject about us and being a couple. I talked about how I think being Head Boy will make me a changed man and then I leaned in to kiss her and yeah, she kissed me back and thats basically what happened.'

'So you two an official?' Remus asked.

James's grin got wider, if that was even humanly possible.

'Thats my boy.' Sirius replied, giving James a pat on the back.

'You know what? This is our seventh and final year at school, and I have a feeling this is going to be the best year of ever!' James said.

'Yeah...speak for yourself.' Remus muttered


	2. Welcome to Gryffindor

**Summary:** Set in the Marauder Era, Remus has always been able to control his wolf and wolf instinks around girls, but what happen when a new tranfer girl from America enters the picture and his wolf wants to sink his teeth into her!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Chapter two: Welcome to Gryffindor**

The Marauders clapped as the last first year was sorted by the Sorting Hat. Their attention perked up, though, when Professor McGonagall called 'Julianna Zandwyk' up to put on the Sorting Hat. The boys noticed that she looked fairly nervous, so they smiled at her. She smiled back as the hat was placed on her head.

'_Ahh_' said the hat, _'This will be a very difficult choice. You have the courage of a Gryffindor, smartness of a Ravenclaw, Loyalty of a Hufflepuff and is that? Oh yes, you have a little bit of cunningness like a Slytherin. But the question still remains, where to put you!' _

Julianna's eyes scanned the Great Hall, then her eyes landed on Remus. He nocticed her eyes were full of worriedness and nervousness. Her face was blank but her eyes said it all. Remus was nervous too, nervous whether she would be placed in his house or join one of the others. The Sorting Hat, tonight, seemed to be in favour of Slytherin house and Remus prayed to the Gods that she wouldn't be next!

_'Yes, my dear, you would do well in any house I put you in, but it is up to your heart, your mind to decide._'

Julianna closed her eyes and spoke, but Remus couldn't hear a word of what she said.

_'Is that so? Well if your sure, I place you in_ GRYFFINDOR!'

The Great Hall burst into applause but the Gryffindor table more then anyone else.

'Alright! The sexy new girl is in our house!' Sirius chimed.

'The sexy new girl? Do you not ever remember her name?' Remus asked

'Yeah, I remember it. It's...um...' Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

'I'm kidding! I know her name! It's Julianna. Now would you calm yourself down!'

Julianna smiled then joined the rest of her fellow Gryffindors.

'Congrats Julia!' Lily said, hugging her.

'Thanks Lily.' Julianna replied hugging her back.

'Welcome to the best house at Hogwarts!' Sirius said, kissing Julianna's cheek.

When he pulled away, James and Lily stared at him in shock, Julianna blushed and Remus was overtaken by anger.The wolf inside rushed through his body.

_"How dare you let him kiss her! He had no right to do that! She's mine and nobody elses! Do you here me!" The wolf spoke in his head.  
_  
_"But but..." Remus spoke in his head  
_  
_"No Buts! She WILL be MINE! No one will stand in my way, not even those pathetic freinds of yours!"_

* * *

After dinner, Lily showed Julianna around most of the school, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter decided to tag along.

'Sirius, what the hell was that all about at dinner!' James hissed.

'Look I know you wanted that last piece of steak, but I was hungry!' Sirius replied.

'I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about that kiss you gave Julianna.'

'Oh? That. I was just giving her a nice welcome.'

'Nice welcome? Funny, I don't remember you doing that to anyone else who became a Gryffindor.' Remus snapped.

'Would you guys lay off it! It was a harmless kiss that didn't mean anything. Although, it was cool.' Sirius said, grinning.

Remus glared at him and before Sirius could reply to his face, Lily spoke, 'You guys coming!' We're going to head off to the common room.'

'Yeah, we're coming.' James replied.

The trip up to Gryffindor tower was quiet except for the low talking of the girls. The Marauders walked in silence, not even looking at each other.

'Capris Concorda.' Lily said, to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

'Who the hell came up with that! Is that even a word' Sirius asked, as they piled into the Common Room and sat in the seats around the fire.

'I came up with it.' Lily replied.

'Oh for Christ Sakes!'

'Shut up Sirius!' Lily said glaring.

'So uhh...you guys have nice Common Room.' Julianna said, breaking the tention between them.

'Oh this is nothing! If you think this is nice, you should see our dorm.' Sirius said, smirking.

Anger flared up again inside of Remus. He was mad but the wolf was getting him angrier then he needed to be and what made it worse was that he heard Julianna laugh at Sirius's comment.

'Well aren't you just the little charmer, Mr.Black.' Julianna said, smirking back at him.

'It's in my nature, Miss Zandwyk, and please, call me Sirius. Mr.Black sounds so...old and ugly.'Sirius said laughing.

'Alright, Sirius, then please call me Julianna or Julia or Juls.'

'Juls it is, then.' he replied nodding his head.

_"A nickname! No I won't let it!" The wolf inside yelled.  
_  
'Uhh, may I call you Juls as well?' Remus asked, and felt quite stupid after he asked it.

But Julianna smiled sweetly, 'Sure, it would be nice for you all to call me that. Julianna seems to old fashion.'

'Well, its a beautiful name, never the less.' Remus said.

Julianna blushed 'Thanks.'

'Well, its getting kind of late, I guess I'll show you to your dorm Julia.' Lily said, getting up, 'Night I'll meet you back in our quarters.' she said to James, kissing his cheek.

Julianna got up and her and Lily walked to the stairs.

'Night Boys' Julianna said and they both headed up the stairs.

'Well I better head to my Head Boy/Head Girl's "quarters" as Lily calls it. I'll see you gys tomorrow at breakfast. Night.' James said, exiting the Common Room.

'And then there were three.' Sirius said, streching his legs out on the couch he was sitting on, 'Full moon at the end of the month.'

'Joy.' Remus muttered.

'Moony, you seemed pissed tonight.'

'Really Padfoot! You think?' Remus said, very saracsticlly.

'Whats the matter with you?'

'Whats the matter? Julianna hasn't even beeing in our house or better yet, in this school for a full 24 hours and your already moving in on her. Do you really think she appreciates it?' Remus growled,very wolf like.

'I'm just being friendly, I'm trying to make her feel welcomed.'

'Sirius, there's a thing called trying too hard, you know!'

'Are you...you're jelious aren't you! You're jelious that I have a chance with her and you don't.'

That did it!

'I beg your pardon!' Remus snapped.

'Hey your the one who said _''You know that even since I became a...what I am, I swore I would never date and its going to stay that way Sirius.'' _Since you swore off dating girls, and Juls is datable and a girl, I decided I would take my chances with her.'

'Sirius, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. Its the wolf. He wants her more everytime I see her.' Remus groaned and put his head in his hands. This year was going to be hell!

'Oh please don't start with that again, Moony. Its all in your head.!' Sirius replied

_"Thats what he thinks!" The wolf growled_

* * *

When Lily and Julianna entered the girls dorm, four heads turned to look at them.

'Who the hell is she and what is she doing in our dorm!' one of the girls snapped. She had light brown hair down to her ribs and cold grey eyes. She was quite pretty besides the scowl upon her face.

'Shut up Daphne! Don't you have any manners! Thats the new girl. Jesus, sometimes I wonder how we're related.' another girl said, sighing and shaking her head. The two girls were, no doubt, twins but the only difference was this one had honey brown eyes.

'I hate being a twin just as much as you do but talk to me like that again and I'll...'

'And. you'll. what!' a third girl said, standing beside the twin with the honey eyes. This girl had coal black hair with golden blonde streaks. She had wonderful midnight blue eyes that would have normally seem fairly calm and caring, but now they were full of anger.

'Don't talk to her like that Mary-Elle!' the last girl said. She had platinem blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

'Back off Barbie or I'll do more that break your nails.' Mary-Elle snapped.

'Uh guys, think I could interupt for one mintue?'Lily asked, raising her voice slightly.

The girls turned their heads towards her.

'Thank you. Now, this is Julianna Zandwyk.'

'We know her name Lily. We were at the Sorting Ceremony, after all!' Daphne said.

'AND! She'll be taking my place in the dorm. Julia this is Daphne, her twin Tammy, Mary-Elle and Skylar.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Tammy and Mary-Elle said in union.

'Pleased to meet you.' Julianna replied smiling.

'Well I have to go, make sure you keep her away from those two.' Lily whispered the last part to Tammy and Mary-Elle.

'We will, you can count on us Lil.' Tammy said as Lily left the dorm.

'So, uh, where do I get to sleep?' Julianna asked.

'On the floor.' Daphne said, causing her and Skylar to snicker.

'Your bed is over there right between mine and Tammy's.' Mary-Elle said

Julianna walked over to her space and started unpacking her things. She took out a little musical box, wound it up and placed it on her nightstand, allowing the music to fill the dorm as she hummed the music.

'What the hell is that!' Daphne asked, pointing at the music box.

'Oh its my music box, it helps me to sleep at night.' Juilanna replied.

'Well not anymore.' And with that, Daphne picked it up and chucked it against the wall, causing it to break and when it hit the floor, it broke even more, if that was even possible.

'The fuck did you do that for!' Mary-Elle yelled.

'I am not being kept awake at night by a stupid music player thing.' Daphne yelled back.

'That's it!' Mary-Elle said, pulling out her wand.

'Do it, Zing, and you'll regret it, big time!' Daphne said, smirking.

'She's not worth it, May, let it go.' Tammy said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

Julianna sighed, somehow she knew that this wasn't the best way to kick off the year.

* * *

'If she's anything like Daphne and Skylar, she'll fit in. Regardless whether she's a Gryffindor.'

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a group of seventh year Slytherins were in deep conversation.

'She could be a Mudblood, though, do we really want to welcome that into our group?' Evan Rosier, a boy with golden blonde hair and brown eyes, replied.

'I doubt it! She look fairly familiar. I've seen her before but I can put my...Wait! Is she...'Rodolphus Lestrange asked.

'She is, love. I wonder what she's doing here though. Last time I heard, she was hiding out in America.' Bellatrix Black said, running her left hand through her fiancé's, Rodolphus, brown hair and the other through Severus Snape's grease like black hair.

'Won't the Dark Lord want to know shes here then?' Severus asked, resting his head in Bellatrix's lap.

'Yes he will, my pet, and he'll be very happy and pleased with us when he hears the news that his little Julianna is back in the country.' Bellatrix replied, smirking evily.

**Keep on reviewing!**


	3. Classes and Mishap

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Author's Note:** Sorry but this chapter isn't going to be as long as the other ones. I don't know why but I just couldn't think of anything else to write really in this chapter. The others will be quite longer and will get better as the go along! I promise

**Chapter Three: Classes and Mishap**

'What a fucking crap ass schedule! Double Potions with Slytherins. DADA with Slytherins and then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.' Sirius said the next morning at breakfast.

'It could be worse.' James replied.

'How!'

James thought for a minute, 'Nope I guess it can't, but at least its not all with the Slytherins today, we have Transfig. with Ravenclaw.'

'Wow...3:1 ratio Prongs!'

'Going morning boys.' Lily said.

'Good morning Ladies' James said, leaning across the bale to kiss Lily's cheek.

'Looking good this morning Tam.' Sirius said, winking.

'In your dreams, Sirius! If your trying to score new points with me, give it up before you get way to far in with yourself! We've been broken up for a year and its going to stay that way!' Tammy snapped

'So, still can't take a compliment! You should really work on that.' Sirius replied, smirking.

'Hello Remus, did you have good sleep?' Julianna asked, smiling at Remus.

'Oh, uh yeah it was good, yours?' Remus asked.

'Uh, could have been better, but I guess it was okay.'

'What do you mean it could have been beter?' Sirius asked

'She met the gruesome twosome.' Mary-Elle replied sighing.

'I still don't understand how those two ended up in Gryffindor. They should have been in Slytherin. I mean they hang out with Bellatrix and her group all the time, so why not!' James said.

'Well there must have been a reason the Sorting Hat placed them in Gryffindor. There's always a reason for everything.' Lily said.

'Alirhgt, alright. No need to get tecnical on me Lils.' James said, teasingly.

'Oh God! Class starts in fifteen minutes!' Mary-Elle said standing up.

'Well, we'll see you guys in class.' Tammy said.

'Bye Remus.' Julianna said smiling.

'Bye.' Remus replied, and with that, the girls left.

'So, who here wants to make a bet on how long Remus will last with Juls around?' Sirius asked.

'Not. Funny!' Remus gritted through his teeth.

'I bet you five galleons he'll make it two weeks, wait! Make it fifteen galleons.' James said placing his money on the table.

'I'll say one month.' Sirius replied.

'I can't believe you two!' Remus said.

'I say, a month and a half.' Peter said, putting his money down.

'Oh god...I'm going to class.' Remus said getting up and walking away.

'HEY! Wait for us!' James yelled and the three boys took off after him.

* * *

_'God is she ever beautiful!'_ _Remus thought to himself.  
_  
_'See! Even you're falling for her.' The wolf replied. _

_'She's still to good for me.'_

_'She maybe too good for you, but certainly not for me. Now first thing we have to do is get that friend of yours, Sirius, out of the picture and...' _

'Mr.Lupin! Would you mind telling myself and the class what you find so interesting and distracting about the back of Miss Zandwyk's head!' Professor Slughorn snapped.

Remus felt himself blush as the class laughed, and if he was not mistakened, he even saw Julianna blush herself. He smiled.

'Try and pay attention, Mr.Lupin!'

'Yes Sir.' was his reply.

'Now class the plant is the main ingrediant for...' and the teacher went on about a potion Remus didn't care to learn about at the moment.

'I take it, you didn't catch a word I said to you either, right?' Sirius whispered.

'Huh! Oh, right, sorry, no I didn't.' Remus replied.

'We're going to pull our first prank on the Slytherins this year.' James said, grinning.

'What do you mean by "This year" its always been them first.'

'Well, whatever!'

Remus scanned the room to see where the Slytherins were seated and...'Are you nuts! Whatever you do might affect Julia, Lily, Tammy and Mary-Elle.'

'And what makes you say that?' Sirius asked, looking very confussed.

'Uh because they're sitting right in front of them!'

'Don't worry. You know we would never let that happen. Besides, I told everyone before class who isn't having the prank pulled on them that when I yell out the "secret" word, they must get underneath their desks.' Sirius replied, sounding very proud of himself.

'So what exactly is the prank.' Remus asked.

James began to whisper in Remus's ear.

'Thats it?' Remus asked when James finished, 'Thats all you plan to do?'

'HEY! Give me a break! I only had an hour to think this up. Let me see you come up with a better one.'James said, sounding hurt.

Remus whispered something back into his ear.

'Ok that might have worked...hey shutup ok, you were fast asleep last night when we needed you so don't you go mocking our prank!'

'Alright alright you two year olds! On the count of three ok?' Sirius said.

Remus and James nodded.

'One...Two...three...NOW!'

The majority of the class dove under their desks as a colourful smoke explothion filled the room.

'So when do you expect this some to clear up, Padfoot?'

'Pretty soon, don't worry though, all this smoke is worth the wait, trust me!'

It took about 5 minutes for the smoke to properly disapper. But when it did, it really was worth it! When the class room was in perfect sight to everyones eyes, the class suddenly burst into laughter.

'What are you all laughing at!' Bellatrix snapped.

'Umm..' Julianna said, holding a mirror out to her.

Bellatrix grabbed it and looked at herself over in the mirror and then, she screamed. An ear piercing scream. Remus finally stood to see what the fuss was about, but had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing. The Slytherins' hair was no longer their regular hair colours, it was now Red and Gold. And to top it off they all had "Gryffindor Kicks Arse" on their faces.

'Looking good Bella! Sirius said, smirking.

'Who did this! I demand to know who did this! Professor Slughorn yelled.

'Potter and Black! It was Potter's idea and Black slipped the ingredants in the cauldron.' Daphne said.

James and Sirius instanly glared at her.

'Twenty points will be taken from both of you. Mr.Potter, you will have detention for two days and Mr.Black...'

'Oh, this should be good.' Sirius whispered.'

'You have detention for a week.'

'Wow, only a week. I'm surprised.'

'Make it two then!'

'OoO, only two! Ahh come on Professor! Losing your touch are we?'

'THREE WEELKS!'**  
**  
'Yup the Professor has finally lost his touch!' Sirius whispered to James.

'Who the hell are you trying to impress!' Remus asked

'Julianna and a bit of Tammy.'

'Well from the looks of it Julianna found it quite amusing but Tammy, man! If looks could kill!' James said.

'Come On! Lets just get to our next class.' Remus said.

As The Marauders walked out of class they hears a "Wait up!" and turned around to see their four favourite girls.

'Interesting class guys!' Mary-Elle said.

'Why thank you Miss Zing.' Sirius said, wrapping his arm playfully around her shoulders.

'Don't start getting full of youself, now!' Tammy said rolling her eyes.

'No one was talking to you Tam! Oh and by the way next time you see her, thank your sister for me for ratting us out!' Sirius hissed.

'What are you getting pissed at me for! Its not like I can control her!' Tammy snapped.

'Oh god, this could take awhile.' Remus whispered to Julianna. She chuckled.

'Uh Remus?' She asked.

'Mmhh?'

'Can you walk me to our next class, I don't know where it is.'

'Sure can.' Remus said holding out his arm.

She smiled at him and placed her arm within his.

**Keep on reviewing!**


	4. Secret Letter & Engagment Letter

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Chapter Four- Secret & Engagment Letter  
**  
Dinner that night at the Slytherin table was how it normally was. Everyone was busy talking about the people they tormented, what they did in the corridors before classes but the popular topic among the "popular" seventh year Slytherins was what happened in Potrions class.

'I'm going to kill Black, if its the last thing I do.' Bellatrix hisses, looking at herself in a mirror to make sure the "horror" was gone.

'Love, you shoudln't let that idiot get you so worked up.' Rodolphus said, kissing her neck.

She pushed him off her, a glare pasted on her face.'Worked up! Whos was the one who pulled out their wand and hexed him so hard into the wall, it borke his arm! So don't you talk to me about getting worked up!'

'Ah Bella, still as fiesty as ever, I see' came a silky voice. A voice that seemed like velvet on your skin. This voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had silvery blonde hair and cold stormy grey eyes. Lucius had graduated six years ago but would always come to visit his fiancé, Narcissa Black, her sister Bellatrix and Bellatrix's friends.

'Lucius, its always a pleasure to see you.' Bellatrix replied, as Lucius seixed her hand and kissed it, 'But shouldn't you be off wooing my sister.'

'Narcissa can wait. Right now, we need to talk business.' Lucius stated, holding an envolope in his hand.'

'Not here! Lets go back to the common room.' And with that, her, Lucius and her little group got up and left.

* * *

'Alright Lucius, you've been stalling for an hour! Just open the fucking letter and read it!' Rodolphus said.

'Patience, my friend. This is a reply to the letter Bella sent The Dark Lord. Normally, I wouldn't have been sent to give you this but rumors have it, they have people checking letters that are being sent to Hogwarts. So that's practically the main reason I'm here.' Lucius replied.

'So then just open it. I'm not one who has much patience.' Bellatrix snapped.

Lucius cocked on eyebrow but proceeded to open it. It looked quite long but Lucius cleared his throat and:

_Dear Bella, _

_It is good to here that all my Deatheaters are doing well. I await the day you all join me, and start the war on the wizarding world. But for now, I will be brief. I'm glad to hear that my Julianna is back in the country. Its been awhile since I've seen her cute little scared face. I want all my Deatheaters to keep a close eye on her. You imformed me about her being sorted in Gryffindor. You'll have to keep an even closer eye on her, make sure she doesn't get to close to your cousin, Sirius, or his friends. Thats the last thing we need. Her parents were quite easy to, dare say, toss aside, but I have a feeling that she won't be that easy. We do have two choices, let her join us or kill her. I'm leaving Lucius in charge of seducing my little princess..._

'Wait a minute. He's leaving me to do what! There's no way I'm touching Gryffindor scum!' Lucius said, outraged.

'It won't be that bad man! She's pretty good looking.' Avery said, smirking.

'Just finish reading the letter.' Bellatrix snapped, glaring at Avery.

_...I should hope that there will be no problems with this. A letter has already been sent to Narcissa, letting her know what Lucius orders are and the consequences if he does not follow them! I am aware that the Ministry of Magic will be having their anual New Years Eve party and that all my Deatheaters merit an invitation. I will send a letter prior to the party to let you know what I expect of my servants at this party..._

'The rest is more personal and direct towards Bella.' Lucius said, handing her the letter.

Bellatrix smiled as she read the rest of it.

'Whats it say?' Rodolphus asked, trying to look over to read it.

'Did you not here Lucius just say that the rest is more personal and direct towards me!' She snapped.

'Oh I almost forgot. I have another letter here for you, Bella.' Lucius said.

'Whos it from?' She asked but Lucius only smirked as he held the envolope in front of her face. Her mouth drop when she read the front of it:  
_  
Bellatrix Black _

_Slytherin House _

_Hogwarts_**  
**  
'Oh god, its from my mother. I can tell by the handwriting.' She said, sighing.

'You are usually...thrilled to hear from her? This time you are not?' Severus asked, cocking one eyebrow.

'No because I know what she'll be writing about.' she replied, opening it up and took out the letter, and sure enough she was right.

_Bella, _

_Dear, I know it is a bit too soon, since the wedding is in ten months. But we need to start picking out you dress and you bridesmaide's dresses. Speaking of which, you need to ask some of your girlfriends if they would like to be. You can't have a wedding without bridesmaides! I would like Narcissa to be in the Wedding as well though. On your December Hogsmeade trip, Your Aunt, Persephone and I will meet you in Madame Zing's Dresses for Important Occasions at two-thirty. Jusr remember, and let me make this clear, You are not getting a black wedding dress! You'll look like the Bride Slut from hell! I was thinking of a long flowing strapless dress. Oh, I really think that would look simply decine on you, dear. Anways, I know you'll make our family proud by marrying Rodolphus. The coming together of the Blacks and the Lestranges means so much to your father and I. Rodolphus is a fine man and will make an even better husband. Why, with Rodolphus, you'll produce a wonderful heir. You father and I have done our best to make sure you and Narcissa have the perfect husbands and the perfect lives. Lucius and Rodolphus will provide you with that. Anyways, You and Rodolphus don't have to worry about picking out a place or food or anything like that. I'm picking out the place and the decorations and Persephone is picking out the food. Well I guess thats all that really important for now. Be good, be nice to Rodolphus and stay out of trouble!**  
**  
_'Your mum really isn't one who says goodbye.' Severus said.

'Not really.' Bellatrix replied.

'I have so many questions about that letter, I don't know where to begin.' Rodolphus said, a trickle of anger in his voice.

'Well do us a favour, and don't!' she snapped

'For starters, why haven't you picked out your bridesmaids? I have all my Ushers and my bestman. Why do you want a black wedding dress and why the hell is our mother planning this whole thing!'

'One: I'm not friends with alot of girls except three, four if you count my sister and I don't think my mum will like it if Daph and Sky are in the wedding.Besides, those two aren't my friends really. I just use them to find out whats going on in that house, so really I only have one two girlfriends. Two: I don't do white! White is not a colour I would like to see on me. Black is the colour that suits me.'

'Yeah, well thats not really tradional is it?' Sean Warrington said from the portrait hole.

'What are you doing here?' Bellatrix asked.

Sean Warrington has chocolate brown hair and smokey grey eyes. He has graduated six years ago with Lucius.

'Sent on orders with Lucius, plus I wanted also visit Kelly.' Sean said smirking.

'Well Kelly and I were talking the other night and she said her mum wore a black dress because white is a sign of virginity, apparantly, and thats something I lack of, same with her mum and according to her, she lost hers when she was fourteen on summer vaca to you. Your such a pervert. She was fourteen and you were twenty!'

'Yeah well I think we could have all figured out that you aren't a virgin anymore, think we'd be surprised if you still were.'

'Lasty: I don't know why their doing that stuff. Maybe your mum thought that since we're in school, we won't have the time, which I agree with that.'

'Whatever. I'm going to bed.' Rodolphus said, walking away not even saying goodnight.

'Yeah, I think I'll go and give my visit to Kelly.' Sean said.

'And mine to Narcissa.' Lucius replied.

'I'm going to bed too. Night.' Severus said.

After a few minutes, she was alone. She read over the letter from Voldemort again, but just the part that was direceted to her, but the last part of his letter stuck out at her:

_"Don't screw up."_

**Keep on reviewing!**


	5. Mysterious Vixen

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Author's Note:** All things that are put in Italic, are thoughts inside peoples heads and thats how it will always be! When the Marauders are in their Animagus forms, they can talk to each other through thought! Just to clarify everybody for later!

**Chapter five- Mysterious Vixen**

It was finally the second week into school, which meant that tonight was a full moon.

'You sure you'll be okay on that arm tonight?' James asked, getting his invisiblity cloak out of his trunk.

'Yeah it should be okay. Stupid Lestrange! He's such a...'Sirius said.

'A fuck nut!' James asked, cocking one eyebrow.

'Yeah, and don't ever use that word! Its mine!' Sirius replied, grinning.

'You guys really didn't have to skip detention to come out with me tonight. Wormtail and I would have done fine on our own.'Remus said.

'Your kidding! There was no way I was missing out on the first full moon of the school year. Whether or not, I have detention, a broken arm, or whatever else I might have to do tonight. It just makes it more fun and exciting to do something your not suppost to because you have to do something else!'

'For me, I wouldn't have to lie to Lily if I was going out for the full moon because she already knows about all of us. But since I had rounds tonight and its soo impossible to get out of them without a good excuse, I just told her I had detention and then I had to work on our animagus project with you guys for Transfiguration. So in one way, I'm not lying because when we get back, Sirius and I do have to work on the project.' James said, grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'You mean, you have to look over everything I did, be happy that your going to get a good mark and go to bed.'

'Yeah exactly.' Sirius replied, grinning as well.

'Well you should head down to the Hospital Wing, so Madam Pomfrey can get you out to the Shrieking Shack and we'll meet you out there soon.'

Remus smiled weakly, then left the room.

'Alright, I need to ask your guys's opinion on something. I was going to ask Juls to the Hogsmeade trip thats coming up. What do you think?' Sirius asked.

'I think your fucking nuts, thats what I think. Why would you do that?'James asked.

'Because I sort of have a thing for her.'

'What about Tammy?' Peter asked, dumbfounded.

'Are you daft, Wormtail? Come on, I mean she is pretty hot with her curves...and...legs...eyes...Look! We're over and she's made that pretty damn clear. I'm starting new!'

'What about Remus?'

'He already told me that I could have her. He said he doesn't care.'

'You know what Padfoot, if you really think that he wouldn't care, you have a couple of screws loose up in there.' James replied, knocking on Sirius's head with his fist, 'Just promise that you'll think about asking her out when you know she likes you back, until then just drop it.'

'All right, fine.' Sirius said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

* * *

'Alright Wormtail, hurry up and get the knot under the tree. Remus should already be down there.'James said.

'Okay, I'm going.' Peter said, squishing up his face as if trying to remember something. Suddenly, his clothes dropped to the ground and Wormtail crawled out from underneath and disappeared underneath the Whomping Willow.

'I think its safe to go.' Sirius said, after a minute.

'Alright, lets go.' James replied slipping under the tree, closly followed by Sirius.

A loud groan from further down the tunnel caught the boys attention. the boys quickly started to run down the tunnel. As they ran they morphed into their animagus froms.

_'Hurry Padfoot. Remus needs us.' James said, looking at Sirius as they ran. _

_'I know.' Sirus replied back. _

As they entered the Shrieking Shack and moved up the stairs, the groaning was becoming louder and was painful to hear. They suddenly say Remus in one of the rooms, he wasn't transformed yet, but he looked to be in a great deal of pain. Remus looked over to say something but all that came out was a scream. A loud, ear piercing, bloodcurling, scream that would make anything shiver. As the screaming continued, Remus's clothes began to rip and fur replaced where skin once showed. The transformations were unberable to watch, but some how, the boys couldn't stop watching. Remus's face began to change. His eyes became a deep Amber, his face became furry and sprouted a snout.

_'Alright guys, Moony might not remember us because we've been away from his werewolf form all summer. He might attack us too.' James said calmly. _

_'He might attack us too! Oh yeah thats really something to be calm about. I'm not seeing how your being so calm Prongs!' Sirius said, shooting James a warning look._

_'Just don't panic.' James said as Remus focused his eyes on them._

He moved towards them and started to growl.

_'Moony...Moony, its me James and here's Sirius and Peter.' Remus continued to growl at them. _

_'Fuck this Prongs. He doesn't know its us.' Sirius growled, stepping forward towards Remus._

_'No Sirius don't!' But it was too late. Sirius had pounced on Remus and had started bitting him in the neck. Remus,then, took all the strength he had and threw Sirius off him._

_'I told you he doesn't know who we are.' Sirius growled. _

_'I know who you are Padfoot.' Remus growled back._

_'Then why did you fucking throw me!'_

_'You're the one who attacked me first!'_

_'Touché' James replied, 'Now that thats settled, where are we going tonight?'_

_'Hogsmeade!' Sirius and Peter Chanted._

_'I would prefer to stay on the grounds tonight.' Remus replied._

_'Thats no fun.' Sirius whined._

_'Well its Moony's call so, the grounds it is.' James replied._

_'Since when has it been his call.' Sirius stated, but they weren't there to hear him, for they had already made their way out of the room._

* * *

_'Sure is nice out here.' Remus said, as they walked through the Forbbiden Forest. _

_'Would have been better if we could have gone to Hogsmeade.' Sirius mummbled._

_'Oh shut it Padfoot! Here is just fine.'James snapped. _

_Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes._

_'What do you think it is?' Sirius growled. _

_'Dunno.' James replied. _

_As the bushes moved more rapidly, The Marauders stayed very cautious. Suddenly, the movements stopped._

_'What the...?'_ Sirius went to say but a figure imerged from the bushes, causing The Marauders to back up. It was a fox.

_'God, were we ever jumpy.' Peter said. _

_'Speak for yourself, Wormtail.' Sirius replied,'Wonder who the fox is?'_

_'Dunno, never seen it before. Maybe its one of Hagrid's new pets.' James said_

_'Probably not! It would have to be mutated and pretty dangerous to be his.' Sirius laughed, 'What do you think Moony? Moony!' _

But Remus was gone, went running after the fox. As he approuched it, he began to growl, showing his teeth. The fox's head snapped towards him, showing him his presence was aware of.

* * *

_'I've never seen you around here before.' Remus said._

_'Well you haven't been lucky enough to be graced with my presence.'_ It was a female voice. So then it was a Vixen, and she was an animagus. Only animagi could communicate to him through thought, _'Now if you'll excuse me.'_ The Vixen replied, walking away. Normally, Remus would have let her go about her own business, but the wolf was very overpowering.

_'Dont walk away from me.'_

The Vixen turned around, _'Why do you care whether I'm around here or not!' _

_'Because your walking around on my territory.'_

The Vixen laughed, _'Since when has any of this area belonged to anyone? Plus there is no authority over me when I'm an animal!'  
_  
Thats it! How dare she talk to him like that. She pay! Oh yes, she would pay! He then, pounced on her and began to claw at her. She clawed at him right back, getting him even better than he was getting her. She temped to get away but Remus was too fast and he bit down into one of her back legs. She yelped in pain and quickly scratched him over his eye, causing him to let go of her leg.

_'AHHH FUCK!' Remus yelled._

_'Moony, whats wrong?' he heard James yell, although he didn't feel like yelling back. _

_'Shit Moony. What happened to you eye. Its bleeding pretty bad.' Sirius asked, as the boys approuched him._

_'She-she scratched me.'_

_'Who?'  
_  
_'That...Vixen. Who was in the bushes.' _

_'O, So it was a fem. Damn! Well, what did you do to her?'_

_'I attacked her and bit down on her back leg.' Sirius rolled his eyes._

_'Wonder whos he is?' James said._

_'Well she goes to our school.'_

_'Ummm that makes no sense though.' Sirius said, cocking his head._

_'Shes an animagus, idiot!' Remus replied

* * *

_

As the Vixen limped back near Hogwarts, she constantly kept talking to herself.

_'Thank god that werewolf bit me in this form, better go check with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow just to be sure I don't have Lycanthropy. Fuck, I'm going to be feeling this bite really bad tomorrow.'_

As she made her way up the stairs into the castle, she transformed back into her human self, her long hair blowing in the wind behind her.

**Keep on reviewing!**


	6. Unexpected Anger

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize

**Author's Note:** I am soo sorry that it has been awhile, I have been on major writer's block and I had so many ideas for the sequel to this story, I wrote most of that story. So here is the long awaited Chapter 6.

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

_-Marvin Gaye "Ain't no mountain high enough"_

**Chapter six- Unexpected Anger**

'...And that concludes our presentation.'

As the class applauded, The Marauders smiled.

'I smell an A.' Sirius whispered James, and he grinned. It wasn't that they couldn't pull off an A without Remus's help, its that Remus just made them look better with his big words.

'I must say it was a very...well done presentation. Sirius, can you explain to others who don't know what "Most witches and wizards choose mammalian animagus forms" means?'

Sirius face went blank, "Umm, Uh, Well, you see it means, Uh. It means that they choose animals that are...mammals.'

'You may sit down now.' Professor McGonagall stated, 'Make sure for your next presentation you have all your facts known off by heart so that you don't make a fool of yourself again. For tomorrow, I would like two rolls of parchment on what animagus form you would like to be, why that animal, what steps you would have to take to become that animal and how you would become registered animagus. Class dissmissed.'

'She can't be fucking serious! Two rolls for tomorrow. I sure as hell ain't doing it. I have better things to do with my time.' Sirius protested as they walked out of the classroom, 'And thanks for mouthing me the answer to that question, Juls. How the hell was I suppost to know what mammalian means.'

'Well maybe if you learned to do more projects on your own instead of leaving Remus to do all the work, you would know what the hell the teacher is asking you.' Tammy snapped.

'You know what Tam? Fuck off. Okay. I was sick of you always getting on my back when we were going out, I don't need it now that we're broken up'

'Well, I guess we should be heading off to the Common room now, don't you think.' Mary-Elle stated, not wanting to hear another rouge fight against the two of them.

'Well, I'll meet you guys up there. I have to go to the Hospital Wing.' Julianna said.

'How come?' Tammy asked.

'I fell down the stairs this morning and hurt my ankle. I just want to go check it out, make sure nothing's broken or anything.' Julianna, then started to limp down the hall.

'Oh no!' Sirius said, walking up to her, 'I'm not letting you walk all the way to the hospital wing on that ankle.'

'Really Sirius, I'll be fiiiiine!' Julianna said, as Sirius picked her up in his arms.

'Are you coming with us?' Lily asked James.

'Naw, I'm going to go visit Remus for awhile. I'll see you at dinner.' James replied, kissing her cheek.

'Sirius honestly, I'm a big tough girl, I can handle walking to the hospital.' Julianna said as he carried her down the hall.

'I know you are, but you don't want to hurt it more than it already is. Besides you have to be nice and healthy by Saturday.'

'Why Saturday?'

'Quidditch tryouts of course!' James practically yelled.

'Oh yes, thats right. I need to take my Nimbus 1700 out for a test fly. I need to get us to the feeling again.'

'You have a Nimbus 1700! That's the best broom there is! Thats an international broom! All the professionals have it!' Sirius stated, as they reached the Hospital Wing.

'Yeah no kidding! My parents won't get me it because they said "your broom is just fine".' James said, imitating his mother's voice.

'Madame Pomfrey! We need some help here!' Sirius called, as they entered the Hospital Wing.

'Goodness gracious! What happened, my dear?' Madame Pomfrey said, eyeing Sirius with dislike.

'Hey! Don't look at me! I would never hurt a girl! And even if I did, I wouldn't carry her up here...I mean...I think I'm just going to shut up now.'

'Good plan.' James said.

'Just place her on the bed over there.' Madame Pomfrey replied.

'You know, you really didn't have to carry me up here Sirius. Although, I thank you for doing so.' Julianna said, as Sirius layed her down on the bed.'

'I know, but I care about you. I didn't want you to hurt that ankle anymore than it is.'

Julianna pulled him into a hug, 'Thank you Sirius.'

'No problem.' he replied, getting a good wiff of her hair. A mix of Vanilla and Lavender.

'Sirius, you coming!' James called.

'Oh yeah, Remus.' Sirius said, getting up.

'Remus is in here! Is he alright!' Julianna asked, sitting up in bed.

Sirius mentally hit himself.

'Uhh...Remus...got...sick...during the night. So...James and I brought him down here.' Sirius stuttered.

'I hope he's alright. Take me with you to go see him before Madame Pomfrey checks out my ankle.'

'NO! Heh heh heh, I mean I don't think he wants to many visitors right now but I'll tell you how he's doing when I come back out.' Sirius said.

'Okay, sounds good. Thanks again Sirius.' She said, kissing his cheek gently.

He went red. Her lips were so soft like velvet.

'Sirius, come on!' James called again.

'Coming! Jeeze.' Sirius replied, walking over to him.

'God, mate! Your face is beat red. What happened?' He asked, as they walked into the room where Remus was resting.

'She kissed me. It was on the cheek but god! Her lips felt so soft, like a velvet.' Sirius replied, with a grin on his face.

'Oh brother.' James said rolling his eyes.

When they approched Remus's bed, his eyes were slightly open.

'You guys are here early.' Remus said in no more than a whisper.

'Well, we were bringing Juls up here, and decided that we would come and visit you too.' Sirius said.

'What's wrong with her? Is she alright?' Remus asked, trying to sit up but yelped in pain and layed back down.

'She fell down the stairs this morning and hurt her ankle or something like that. Anyways, she was going to limp her way up here but I wouldn't let her so I carried her up here.'

'Are you sure she's okay?'

'Yeah she should be fine.' James said, 'So when do you think you'll be getting out? Because you said you'd come watch the tryouts on Saturday.'

'Um, let me think, today's Thursday...umm, yeah I'll probably be out late tomorrow, if I get my rest then I should be fine for Saturday.' Remus said weakly.

'Thats a pretty nast bite Miss Zerbrowski, but its not infected, for now just wear this until it heals.' they heard Madame Pomfrey say.

'What the hell is she talking to?' Sirius asked, confussed.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked.

'Well when I left, the only one in there was Juls.'

James rolled his eyes, 'Someone must have come in when we came in here, stupid!'

There was a moment of silence, none of the boys knew what to talk about.

'Mr. Lupin' Madame Pomfrey said from the door, 'There's another visitor here for you.'

Julianna limped into the room smiling. Sirius rushed over to her and helped her over to the bed, where he sat her down. Remus tried to give Sirius his best dirty look, but Julianna's face entered his view and all he could do was smile.

'How's your ankle?' he asked her.

'Oh it's no big deal, it's better than I thought it was. It'll heal soon. How are you doing? Sirius said you got sick durning the night. He also said you didn't want a lot of visitors but I figured I would come and visit because Madame Pomfrey was done with me and I was going to be waiting up for James and Sirius anyways. I hope your not mad, because if you are I could just go and wait outside or something...' She rambled.

'Of course not. Why would I be mad at you for coming to see me, I mean, its you.' Remus said, blushing.

'Your so sweet.' She replied, pushing some loose hair out of his eyes, 'So will you be out tonight?'

'Actually, Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay another night, so I won't be out until tomorrow night. Why do you ask?'

'WellI was wondering if sometime soon you'd like to get together with me and like...talk, become better friends, you know.' She suggested.

'Yeah, I'd like that.' he replied, smiling in a love sick way.

'Well, I leave you guys alone. I'm going down stairs for dinner.'

'Actually, wait up for us outside, we'll walk with you down there.' James said.

Julianna nooded, then limped out of the room humming.

'Do you want us to come visit later.' James asked.

'No it's alright, I'm going to catch up on some well needed sleep. Come by tomorrow when I'm getting out.' Remus replied, turing over on his side so his back was facing them.

* * *

It was around 1:00am when Julianna decided to climb into bed. All her roommates were sleeping so she had to be quiet. After she changed into her pyjamas, she looked down at her ankle and rumbed it. God, it hurt, although it didn't effect her riding ability when she took her broomstick out for a ride two hours previously. Although, her ankle was still in much pain, that was the least of her thoughts. All she could think about was Remus lying in that bed, smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush. He was a cutie. Although, Sirius was very good looking in that rugged-manly sort of way. He really didn't seem to be her type, he was the kind of guy, or so Tammy told her, that had many girls as friends and he was very flirtateous towards them, that's what caused Tammy to get so jelious and dump Sirius. Plus, it was the rules of females that you DO NOT date your good friend's ex boyfriend. She had learned that the hard way when she was fourteen and would never make that mistake again. Remus just seemed to make her smile, even if it wasn't him being around and only her thoughts of him, she would still smile. He just had that way of effecting her. And as she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts were wrapped around him.

* * *

As Remus awoke, then sun was very bright, even through the shut curtains. It had only felt like he had gotten about 2 hours of sleep. Great! As his eyes slowly opened, two figures were standing over is bed. 

'What the-' He began to say.

'Yeah, "what the" is right. Jeeze Moony, do you know how long you've been asleep for?' It was Sirius's voice.

'No.' Remus mummbled.

'You slept right through yesturday! It's 10:00am, Saturday Morning! And you know what that means! Quidditch tryouts are starting in 15 minutes! So get up' This time is was James's voice.

'Alright, alright. Give me five mintues.' Remus said, throwing the covers off himself.

* * *

_15 mintues later _

'Jeeze Moony, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a bird in your last life time! Even Lily doesn't take that long to get ready.' James said, as they headed out towards the Quidditch pitch.

'I thought you said you wanted us here for 10:15. Whats the deal!' a 5th year spoke.

'Yeah, yeah sorry were late. Let's get down to business! Umm, David Colled, You're up!'

* * *

'God, that can't be all there is! They all sucked. How can I pick someone when they all sucked.' Sirius moaned. 

'Well you're going to have to, Padfoot!' James protested.

'Hey! You're forgetting about me.' A voice called.

Remus looked to see Julianna walking towards them, in faded jeans, a white tanktop and her broom over her shoulder. He smiled, and she returned it.

'Explain to me, how in the world I forgot about you. Oh wait! Maybe because James forgot to put your name on the list last night.' Sirius said.

'Hey it's no problem, I'm sorry I'm so late, I slept in. Thank god Tammy woke me.'

'Hey she can't try out! She's forty-five minutes late! That's not fair.' A brunette snapped.

'What's your name again?' James asked.

'Antoinette.'

'Well Antoinette, Here's a life lesson for you; Life if fucking fair, deal with it. Thanks for coming out.' James said grinning.

The brunette stormed off.

'Wow, aren't you just mean. But that is a good life lesson, you should learn from it.' Julianna said laughing.

'Haha, very funny.' James said, sticking his tounge out at her.

'Well, thank god you're here. Please, Please! Do good because I will die if I have to pick out of these idiots!' Sirius begged.

'I'll try my best.' She said, in a little girl's voice.

'Uh are you sure you'll be comfortable flying in those clothes?' James asked, looking at her clothes.

'I wouldn't have worn them James, if they weren't comfortable to fly in.'

'Touché'

'Alright, I'll let the Snitch go and you have to catch it in under...uh...fifteen mintues.' James said, looking at his clipboard.

'Fifteen minutes?'

'Yeah, that was the fastest time, pathetic eh?'

She laughed, 'Just a little bit.'

As Julianna mounted her broom, Remus smiled at her again. 'Good luck.' he said.

'Thank you.' she replied.

'Alright, Juls.' James said, 'You ready?'

She nodded.

'On the count of three. One...Two...three.'

As James let the snitch go, Julianna waited to allow it to get higher up in the sky. After about thirty seconds, she took off after it.

'How do you think she'll do?' Sirius asked.

'I hope to god she'll do better than fifteen mintues.' James said sighing, 'How bout you Remus?'

'I think she'll do it in between two and four minutes.'

* * *

'Alright, keep your nerve. You can do this.' Julianna said to herself, 'They are counting on you.'

* * *

'Well, it's two mintues in already.' James said, checking his stopwatch. 

'Well, obviously, she's not going to catch it with two and four mintues. It was a nice thought though. She'll probably get around six mintues mintues.'

'How dare you think I'll do that bad! I'm insulted Sirius Black!'

Julianna was standing in front of them, snitch in her hand.

'How long have you been staning there for?' James asked.

'For about, oh thirty seconds.'

James quickly stopped his stopwatch and took thirty seconds off the time. '2 mintues and 55 seconds.'

'Whoah. I pick her!' Sirius said, grinning.

'Me too.' Remus said, smiling.

'Julianna Zandwyk, I hearby name you the offical Gryffindor Seeker.' James said.

Julianna smiled, 'Aw, thanks.'

'That it, tryouts are offically over. We have our Seeker.' James yelled out, and a bunch of angry Gryffindors headed back towards the castle. 'Well, lets head back ourselves.'

As they began to walk, Sirius grabbed Julianna by the arm, 'Could I talk to you for a minute?' He asked her.

'Wow, I can't believe how fast she caught that snitch, I mean even our last seeker wasn't that fast.' James said, 'Don't you think, Sirius? Sirius? Where the bloody hell did he go?'

Remus looked around and his eyes then landed on Sirius talking with Julianna. They hadn't walked much further from where they were originally standing. He glared at Sirius when he then hugged Julianna, and she took off on her broom. As Sirius ran to catch up to him, he had a huge grin on his face.

'And what the hell are you grinning for?' James asked.

'Guess who's got a date to Hogsmeade with the beautiful Julianna!'

**Keep on reviewing!**


	7. To Hogsmeade We Go

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize

**Chapter Seven- To Hogsmeade We Go**

As September faded, October winds and chills quickly kicked in. On the day of the first Hogsmeade trip, Mary-Elle, Tammy and Julianna were invited up to the Head Boy/Head Girl quarters to get ready in Lily's room.

'Ready for you date, Julia?' Lily asked.

'Not really.' Julianna replied, brushing her hair 'I'm not sure that this date is a good idea. I can't even remember anymore why I said yes to Sirius in the first place.'

'I totally and completely agree with you.' Tammy stated.

'Jelious Tam? You sound bitter.' Mary-Elle said smirking.

'I'm not jelious. I just think she deserves better. Someone like...Remus. I'd bet you he'd know how to treat a woman right.'

'He looked rather hurt when I agreed to go with Sirius today. I feel so bad. It should be him that I am going with today.'

'Aw, does Miss Zandwyk have a little crush on a certain Mr. Lupin.' Lily said, teasingly.

Julianna only smiled.

'Aw, thats sooo cute. I think he has a crush on you too.' Tammy said, hugging her.

'I doubt it. I mean, I'm not even good looking when I'm compared to you guys. And you've known him longer than I have.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.Those aren't good reasons at all.We should get going, it's almost time to go.' Lily said.

* * *

'I hope your happy.' James whispered, as Sirius spiked his hair in the mirrior.

'Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be! I got a date with a sexy vixen.' Sirius said, grinning.

'You're a prat, you know that! You don't care about anybody elses feelings, as long as you have what you want, nobody else matters.'

'What makes you say that? And who are you Poster Boy of feelings?'

'Did you not see the look on Remus's face when you came and told us you were going with her to Hogsmeade? He looked pissed.'

'Look! He told me he didn't care if I liked her or even went out with her. So would you lay off about it!'

'Wake up and smell the Firewhisky, mate! You haven't even bothered to notice the look he gets on his face when she walks into a room, the way he blushes when she smiled at him. Get it through your head, Padfoot! He.likes.her, and your making things worse for him.' James gritted through his teeth.

'How the hell am I making things worse?'

'Remus told me that the only reason why he won't admit he has feelings for her is because he "doesn't want a girl to have to deal with what he is" especailly Juls because she doesn't deserve it and he likes her so much. But I've told him that if she really does like him, she won't care about what he is. So now he's afraid he'll never have any chance with her because you trying to get with her.'

'Prongs, in life, two people can like the same person, but in the end, only one will get that person. That's the way this is going to play out.'

'I can't believe you! You can have any girl in this school that you wish. But instead, you have to go after the one girl your BEST FRIEND likes. Some friend.'

The bathroom door then opened and Remus stepped out. Sirius quickly brushed passed him and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

'What's with him?' Remus asked.

'Ohh...I pissed him off because I told him he was a prat for asking Juls to Hogsmeade with him because you liked her alot.' James said.

'James...why would you do that? It's really not a big deal to me. Sure I was pissed off at first, but if Sirius wants to go out for awhile with her, I have no problem with it because it's none of my business.' Remus replied, sighing.

James smiled,' But you want it to be your business. It's weird in a way. Sirius can pretty much have any girl fall at his feet. You've never shown that interest in girls at school. Then when your dream girl comes along, Sirius takes her from you. But I can tell you this, "In life, two people can like the same person, but in the end, only one will get that person." I have a feeling that no matter what happens between those two, you will eventually get Julianna. It may sound corny, but I believe in soul mates. Lily's mine, Sirius and Tammy are Soul mates, and I have a feeling so are you and Julianna.' James said, walking towards the bathroom, 'Sirius! Let's go! The girls are probably aready waiting for us!' James said, banging on the bathroom door.

'Geeze Prongs, break the door down why don't you.' Sirius replied opening the door.

'Come on, let's go.' James said, grabbing a light jacket.

* * *

Sirius and Remus did the same and followed James to the main living quartres.

As they entered James and Lily's main living quartres, the girls were already sitting around, looking rather impatient. When Remus spotted Julianna, his mouth nearly dropped. He never payed much attention to her outfit durning the Quidditch try out because he was still in a bit of pain but he had forgotten how much the school robes could hide all the curves that some girls carried. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her waist and a white poncho, which regardless how big it was, outlined the curves of her breasts. Remus licked his lips, he knew he liked her very much but lust was just pouring out of his eyes. The wolf liked what he saw. He would do anything to get his hands on her.

'Its about time you guys got down here, You take as long as girl does to get ready, even more.' Mary-Elle said smirking.

'Oh be quiet, we had a little disagreement upstairs. Lay off.' James said as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

'Everything okay?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, no hard feelings, Right Sirius.'

'Yeah, course not Prongs. I know you meant well by yelling at me.'Sirius said, grinning, 'You look so gorgeous.' He gestered towards Julianna.

She smiled, 'Thank you. It was one of those last mintue pick outs you know. I really didn't know what to wear.'

'Even so, you look lovely.' He said, holding his hand out.

Julianna hesitated but slowly took his hand.

_What the hell am I doing!_ She thought.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Remus thought.

_See what happens when you wait to long! He's already scamming in on my girl! The wolf said._

_Don't worry._ _Remus replied._

_Oh, there is much to worry about! If you don't handle this, I will and you won't like how I handle it. The wolf growled._

* * *

'So where does everyone want to go first?' Sirius asked.

'Lily and I were going to go window shopping.' James replied, 'Anyone else coming?'

'Uh...I promised my aunt that I would check into her shop, see how business was going. Tam, you coming?' Mary-Elle stated.

'Yeah sure.' Tammy replied.

'Well, I guess Juls and I will just go hangout at Three Broomsticks. We'll meet you guys back here in about an hour and a half or so' Sirius said, taking Julianna by the hand and walking off.

'Yeah, see you guys later.' Lily said, as her and James took off in the other direction.

'Remus, you want to come with us?' Tammy asked.

'Uh, sure I guess.' Remus said.

As Remus trailed behind the girls, Tammy spoke, 'What's wrong Remus?'

'Nothing. Don't worry about it.'

'You know if I were you, I'd just kick Sirius ass and take Julianna back.'

Remus was a little thrown back by her comment, how did she know he liked her? But then again, he smiled gently at her forewardness towards kicking her ex-boyfriend's ass. Whenever she talked about Sirius after they broke up, it was always something bitter. He didn't mind though, all he could think about right now is how much he wanted to kill Sirius.

'This is our favourite hangout when we come into Hogsmeade.' Sirius said, escorting Julianna into Three Broomsticks.

'It sure is crowded.' She replied.

'Oh, well if you want to go somewhere more quiet and more private we can.'

'No, here will be just fine.'

As they sat down at a table, Sirius ordered them each a Butterbeer. As Julianna began to stare off into no where, he tried to strike up a conversation.

'So, how's your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Where do you live when your not in school?'

'I, uh, I don't have any family. My parents died when I was five, I had no other siblings. Although, I was suppost to have a baby brother but my parents died a month before he was born. Since I was five I've been living in an orphanage. When I leave this year though, I'll probably find a place on my own. Maybe in London or maybe back home in Ireland'

He felt like a major idiot, 'Oh, I'm sorry. I wish death on my family all the time, but I've never met someone who didn't have any family.'

'I take it your family must be horrible then?'

'My mother is a Cast-Iron bitch, my father is an alcoholic, my brother is a idiot, he's in with the whole "Death Eater, Voldemort supporter" crowd. Pretty much I've "disowned" the family because everyone has been in Slytherin, except me. Plus, I have to have both my whoreish cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa here at school with me which also makes life hell. The only good one in my family is my older cousin Andromeda, and she's already out of school and has had a baby with her husband.'

'Surely they can't be that bad.' Julianna suggested.

'Once, and if, you ever meet my family, you'll change your mind about that.' Sirius said, gloomly.

'Alright, I still don't see how they could be that bad, but I'll drop it.'

Sirius smiled, 'I'm so glad you agreed to come with me here today.'

'Yeah, me too.' Julianna said, trying very hard not to sound rude. 'So, I hear you and Tammy have a pretty big past together. Spill, she told me she isn't going to tell me because it's the worst part of her past. You must have been a real ass.'

'Naw, she's just really bitter. That's the way she is. Well, if you really want to know, Tammy and I dated for a year and a half. From the middle of fifth year till the end of sixth year.'

'Wow. You know, you don't strike me as a guy who likes to be in long-term relationships.'

Sirius laughed, 'Yeah you're right about that. For some reason, girls after awhile just tend to bore me if you've been with them to long.'

'So thats why you two broke up? Because you got bored with her?'

'No, not at all. In fact, she was the best girlfriend I ever had. See, Tammy is the jelious type. I'm the type of guy who is friends with alot of girls. I give them hugs, flirt with them sometimes and she absolutely hated it!.'

'I would too. If my boyfriend hung off every girl he knew, it would make me jelious.'

'Yeah but I meant nothing by it. I would have never cheated on her. I loved her, I still do, but she thinks I cheated on her with her twin, but I would never. So her acusations broke up our relationship. So all in all, it's her fault.'

'Not really actually. You're both to blame. You shouldn't be like that with all the girls. Especially when you have a girlfriend and you love her that much. Tammy, if she really did love you, she should have trusted you more.'

'Doesn't change anything though, I guess we really weren't meant to be. We would always fight and if we weren't fighting, we were snogging.'

'So then you were only physically attracted to her?'

'No, that was a pretty damn good thing about her and still is but I love her personallity and how she's outspoken and always lets you know exactly how she feels about things. That's why the physical part of our relationship went so well because she would let me know when to stop and when she wanted me to keep going.'

'So I take it then you two had-'

'Sex? Yeah, course.'

'Oh.'

'Do I make you uncomfortable?'

'Hmm? What?'

'I asked if I make you uncomfortable? You don't look very interested in what I really have to say, or infact, me all together.'

'It's not that I'm not interested. It's just that, my mind was on something else at that mintue. Do you think we should go find the others?'

'Already, we've only been in here, what, an hour.'

'I know but I'm not feeling to well. I'm sorry.'

'No problem.'

As Julianna stood up and went to leave, Sirius grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

Sirius looked into those heavenly blue eyes and resisted the biggest temptation not to kiss her. He needed to say something. Quick!

'Do you want to go to the Halloween Dance with me that's coming up?'

* * *

As Remus, Tammy and Mary-Ell met back up with James,Lily,Sirius and Julianna, Remus saw the look on Julianna's face to be not to pleased. What had happened? What did Sirius do to her? If he hurt her I swear!

She smiled at him lightly and waved him over to walk beside her back up to the castle.

'So, how was your date with Sirius?' He asked, trying not to growl while he said it.

'Uhh, interesting I guess you could say.' Julianna chuckled.

Remus smiled. At least she's in a good mood.

'Sirius is a very interesting person I guess you could say. I learned alot about him and his family and his relationship with Tammy, so I guess you could say it wasn't such a bad day. Say, maybe tonight when everyone's gone to bed, did you maybe want to stay up with me in the common room and talk'

Remus's heart skipped a beat, maybe even two, 'Yeah..Yeah sure, that would be great.'

'I look forward to it.' Julianna replied smiling

**Keep on reviewing!**


	8. Singing Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I own **none** of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! When I went to check my emails, I had seven! Thank you all for enjoying my story and giving me the encouragement I needed. Personal Thank yous will be at the end of the story!

**Chapter Eight- Singing Beauty**

As Remus paced back and forth through his dorm, he started to get nervous. _It's nothing to worry about, you guys are going to have a nice little chat. You're going to get to know each other and everything will be fine. _He kept telling himself. Before he left the dorm, he made sure everyone was asleep. James was spending the night in the old dorm with the rest of the Marauders and he and Sirius has a tendancy to spy on his chats with girls. As he made his way down the stairs to enter the common room, he could see the top of her head, barely peaking over the top of the couch. He smiled, he could hear her, just barely, singing a song. A song that wasn't familiar to his ears.

'Good evening.' he said, as he rounded the couch and sat down in a big arm chair.

'Good evening yourself.' She replied, smiling, 'I thought you had stood me up or something.'

As Remus continued to look at her, he focused more on the clothes she was currently wearing. Her blue and green flanno pajama pants were fairly baggy and her white tank top barely show over her zipped up grey sweater.

'Of course I wouldn't. Why would you think that?'

She only shrugged.

'I took so long, I thought you might be sleeping when I got down here.'

'Naw, I'm very wide awake tonight. Just finished reading a book, and I was just thinking about stuff. My parents and everything.'

'Oh, yeah Sirius was telling us about your parents. I'm so sorry.'

'Thank you. The anniversary of their death is coming up soon. It's on a weekend this year so I think I'm going to go visit their gravesite.'

'Where is it?'

'In Ireland. That's why I'm thankful it's on a weekend.'

There was, then, an akward moment of silence.

'So,' Remus said, nervously, 'What do you want to talk about?'

Julianna laughed, 'Your so cute.You don't have to be nervous or anything Remus. Just relax. So, tell me about your family.'

'Well, I'm a half-blood. My dad is a Pureblood and my mum is a Muggleborn. When I was eleven, I came to Hogwarts, met James, Sirius and Peter and thats basically it.'

'Really? Aw, come on Remus, your telling me nothing else happened before you came to Hogwarts? Nothing good happened when you were a little kid?'

Remus shuttered, he could hear the voice of his mother, father and the the doctor standing over him, disscussing his condition.

* * *

_'Is my little boy going to be okay.' he could here his mother ask, trembling as she asked it._

_'I'm afraid not, Mrs. Lupin. It was indead a werewolf that attacked your son.' The Doctor replied._

_'Can't you do something? I'll do anything, please! Just make my son better.' His dad begged the doctor._

_'I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, Mr. Lupin. Your boy has caught Lycanthropy.'_

* * *

'No, nothing really happened. Except, when I was nine, my grandfather I was really close to died.'

'I'm so sorry.' Julianna said.

'Thanks, but hey, that's nothing compared to what you've had to go through.'

'Yeah.' Julianna mummbled.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just that, everyone says that and it makes me feel really stupid, like I need people's pitty.'

'I'm sorry.'

Julianna smiled, 'No, it's not your fault. You didn't know.'

'So, is it okay if you tell me more about your family.'

'Sure. My parents and I lived in Ireland up until I was five, that's when they were murdered. Then I was transported to an orphanage in America to keep me safe. When I was eleven I attended Brunes and now I'm here.'

'How come you had to move here from America?'

'Well..Voldemort must have found me I guess. He really wants to finish off my family, and I'm the last remaining person of my family, so I'm hidding out here under Dumbledore's protection.'

'Off topic, what were you singing when I came down here?' Remus asked.

'Oh that. It was a song my mum use to sing to me before I went to sleep at night. I use to have a musicbox that played it but, Tammy's twin smashed it the first night we got here. I had it since I was two'

'Yeah, she can be a...well..really rude sometimes. Julianna?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you maybe sing it for me?'

She blushed, 'Oh I couldn't. I'm not very good at singing in front of people. And plus I'm not very good'

'Please.'

'No I couldn't.'

'Please!' Remus said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She smiled, 'Oh alright.'

She took several deep breaths, and closed her eyes before finally opening up her mouth and allowing the beauty of the words to escape:

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings _

_Things I almost remember _

_And a song someone sings Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago _

_Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings Once upon a December_

When she finished, she opened her eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed from her singing, 'It was bad wasn't it.'

Bad was far beyond the word to describe her voice. She was incredible. And she thought she wasn't good.

'That was beautiful.' Remus finally said in awe.

'Your just saying that.'

'No, honestly, that was so...wow. There really isn't a word to describle your voice. It was...heavenly.'

'Thank you.' She replied blushing, 'You know what? Your not at all what I expected you to be like Remus.'

'Oh.'

'I expected you to be alot like James and Sirius. But your absolutly, 100 percent different from them. Your sensetive, your a good listener. Your a really wonderful person.'

Remus chuckled, 'Maybe you get to know me a bit better, maybe you'll change your mind.'

Julianna laughed, 'Maybe.'

* * *

They spent another three hours asking different questions back and forth.

'Favourite colour?' Julianna asked.

'Every shade of Blue there is. Yours?'

'White, Pink and Blue.'

'You know what? Talking to you for these past couple hours, I realised how different you are too. Different than I ever thought you would be.'

'Thank you. Well, it's about three AM, guess we'd better pack it in.' She replied, getting out of her seat and heading towards the stairs to the girls' dorms.

'Wait! Julianna can I ask you something?' Remus said, rushing after her.

'Sure What...is it.' She said, yawning.

_It's now or never Remus._ He said to himself.

_Screw asking her to the stupid dance! Jump her already and take her! The wolf replied._

'Shut up!' Remus said.

'Pardon?' Julianna asked, confuessed.

'Nothing. Uh. Wouldyouliketogotothehalloweenballwithme?'

Julianna smiled, 'Remus, your going to have to slow down a bit. Now, what did you ask me?'

'Do...do you...do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?'

The smile on Julianna's face was no longer there. Instead, her face was serious, hurt looking.

'Oh Remus, Remus I'm so sorry. I can't.'

'What? Why not?'

'I...I already said I would go with Sirius. He asked me today when we were leaving The Three Broomsticks.'

'What! You can't go with him. Why!'

'Well, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't have a reason not to go with him, so I didn't think it would be such a big deal.'

'It is a big deal!' Remus gritted through his teeth.

'And why is that!' Julianna said, crossing her arms, becoming defensive.

'It's a big deal because he doesn't like you! But I do!' Remus said, walking past her and up to his dorm.

Julianna went to chase after him, but when she heard a door slam shut, she didn't bother.

She made her way back to the couch she was sitting on and flopped down on it.

As she lied there for a mintue, she let the tears that had built up in her eyes, run down her cheeks.

She had really screwed it up

**A/N:** Personal Thank You's to;

**jesska-14**- Babes! You are the best reviewer ever! This chapter is for you hun! Loves you so much. It's good to know that whatever I do with this story , you will continue to love me-)

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx**- Hope this was a soon enough update for you. I wrote this chapter in about an hour so it's not as good as I hoped for but the other chapters will be and don't worry. A good result will come at the end of all this Sirius/Julianna/Remus conflict.

**-**Thanks...LoL

**lucinda-** Unfortunatly, Yes, she did -(

**Yuna Black-** Thank you so much! I love the idea of Remus being able to speak to his wolf as well. It just gives the story a better angle.

**Serenity Rain-** Thanks for your wonderful review. I know, Remus and Julianna just seem to be soul mates or whatever. Hope this was a fast enought update for you!

**Chelsea-** God Hunny! Thanks for the review! Yeah Sirius is a fucking asshole eh, but he's hot and horny! LMAO! I know, poor Mary-elle but now you know what's going to happen to her since I called you and told you what's going to happen. LOL, aren't you a lucky girl. These people are going to want to track you down and torture information out of you. Hehe. Good luck at the doctor's tomorrow. Muah

**Alauralen-** Remus fics are always my favourite too. He's one of my most favourite characters. Thank you for your wonderful review. Hope to hear from you again soon!


	9. Full Moon Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! When I went to check my emails, I had seven! Thank you all for enjoying my story and giving me the encouragement I needed. Personal Thank yous will be at the end of the story!

**Chapter Nine- Full Moon Disaster**

'So basically, you crossed the line?' James asked.

'Not only did I cross the line, I fell over the cliff while I was at it.' Remus sighed.

It had been three days since his little "fued" with Julianna and he hadn't talked to her since.

'Why didn't you just blame it on the full moon coming up or "the wolf inside" or something like that?' Sirius asked.

'She doesn't know I'm a werewolf.'

'I thought that that was what the talk was suppost to be about. Getting to know each other.'

'Oh yeah, I'm just going to come out and say "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm a werewolf. Hope you don't mind."' Remus gritted through his teeth sarcasticlly.

'Oh fuck, don't don't be all pissy with me because I asked her to the Halloween Ball.' Sirius said, sighing, 'It's not my fault she said yes to me.'

'Yes it is. One- She's only going with you because she felt bad to say no and Two- She wouldn't have had to answer at all if you never asked her in the first place.' Remus said growling at him.

_"Enough talk! Just beat the asshole!" The wolf said._

_"Shut up! I can handle this on my own."_

_"This problem is far beyond your control now!"_

* * *

'For the hundredth time Julia, it's not your fault! Okay, well it is but I just never thought Remus would act like that.' Tammy said, hugging a pillow close to her body.

They were currently in Lily's room discussing what had happened three days previously.

'I know but, I feel really bad. I didn't mean to say yes to Sirius, but then I didn't have a good enough reason to say no and just...I don't know. I feel like a slut.' Julianna sighed.

'Hunny, the only way your a slut is if you were dating one of them and sleeping around with the other. Or sleeping around with both of them and dating the both at the same time. Your not doing that. Or are you?' Lily said, teasing her.

'Of course not. I could never do that. It's not who I am. I wish I could break it off with Sirius and go with Remus instead.'

'Why don't you?' Mary-Elle asked.

'I don't have a good enough reason too. Besides, Remus is mad at me anyways.'

The girls rolled their eyes at her.

'You don't need a good reason to break it off with Sirius, all you have to do is say "Sirius, Fuck off. I'm not going with you anymore. I'm going with Remus. How do you like them apples fucker!" It would be brillant and funny at the same time.' Tammy exclaimed.

'Well, that would be good for you but I can't be mean like that...except...'

'Except?' Lily asked, cocking an eyebrow

'Never mind. Point is, maybe I could just excuse myself from Sirius at the ball and hang out with Remus. If he's not still mad at me.'

Tammy laughed, 'Still mad at you, hunny, you obviously don't know Remus well enough. He doesn't stay mad very long at people. And what happened between you two, is absolutly nothing. He'll be over it, trust me.'

'Yeah, maybe your right. Will you guys excuse me, I need to go take a walk for a bit.' Julianna said, as she got up and walked out of Lily's room.

* * *

As Remus finished transforming, his anger towards Sirius was greater because of his wolf stage.

_'Can we please go into Hogsmeade tonight?'_ Sirius asked.

_'I don't feel like it.' _Remus replied.

_'Me either.' _James replied.

_'You guys are no fucking fun.'_

_'Yeah well two against one, so too bad Padfoot.' _James said.

_'Yeah well if Peter was here, he'd agree with me.' _Sirius mummbled.

_'Well, he's not. He hasn't been around for a bit. Maybe he's found some new friends or something.' _Remus suggested.

There was silence as they continued to walk the grounds.

_'I wonder if I'll ever snag another girlfriend after what happened last year after we won the Quidditch Cup?'_ Sirius pondered, breaking the silence between them.

_'I highly doubt it Padfoot. Singing, very poorly, to a bunch of girls including Tammy, 'I don't want to know your name, I just want Bang Bang Bang' I wouldn't be surprised if you never had another girlfriend again.'_

_'I dunno, Julianna seems to be taking a likeing in me.'_

_'Alright, let's not get into this now. This is suppost to be a good night. Not making it worse for Moony.'_ James said, warningly, _'Why don't you work on getting back together with Tammy?'_

_'What makes you think I want to go back with Tammy.'_

_'You're telling me you don't miss her? That you don't still love her?'_

_'...Okay I do but I fucked things over completely with her, so I should start new, with a new girl.'_

_'You don't have to start new with a new girl. You could start new with Tammy.'_

Sirius didn't answer, he just sighed heavily, and that always meant he was thinking about something.

_'Lily was telling me that even though Tammy won't come right out and admit it, she drops hints to the girls that she still loves you. I don't understand why but she does. You won't find another girl like her in a thousand years mate, even if you think that going with Julianna with erase her from your head.'_ James said.

_'Okay, can we please stop talking about her for now?' _Remus snapped.

_'So you still haven't talked to her?' _Sirius asked.

_'No! I can't, I mean, I want to but, I don't know. It's not even her fault. It's yours. I try to go up to her and talk to her but I just get angry or I'm afraid I'll say something really stupid. I'm no good around girls.'_

_'That just because you don't have alot of experience in dealing with their moodiness. Regardless whether it wasn't either of your faults, she'll still take it the wrong way if you blame someone else for it.'_

Suddenly, a russel is the bushes made them jump.

_'What is it?'_ Sirius asked.

_'De-je-vu all over agian. Maybe it's that Vixen again.'_ James said.

_'If it is I swear I'll have my revenge for what she did to my eye.' _Remus growled.

Sure enough the beautiful Vixen emerge from the bushes and walked by them.

_'Remus, keep your cool. Don't bother her and she won't bother you.'_ James said.

But Remus was already gone.

_'She's already bothered me once, and she's going to pay for that.'_ Remus thought to himself as he followed her, '_Hey! You.'_

The Vixen turned around, _'Oh, not you again.' _She sighed.

_'I thought I told you to stay away from this ground.'_

_'And I thought I told you I will roam wherever the hell I please.'_

_'Look, I'll tell you once more, and I won't tell you again. Stay the hell away from here.'_

_'And I'll tell you once more, I will roam wherever the hell I please!'_ She replied, walking away from him.

_"Kill her."_ The wolf said.

_"With pleasure."_ Remus growled.

He pounced on her as soon as her back was towards him and clamped his teeth right into her her neck.

She howled in pain and tried to throw him off but his teeth were sunk in good and tight.

_Oh god, someone help me!_ She thought and her body began to shake. _Oh God! No please, not now!_

Remus let go of his grip on her neck as she began to gush blood and her body began to shake.

_'Moony mate? What's going on?'_ Sirius said, as him and James approched him.

The Vixen's body lay almost lifeless on the floor besides the massive shaking she was doing, but something happened to make James and Sirius gasp.

The fur began to disapper on her body and skin appeared. Pale, beautiful skin. Her four paws soon turned into two arms and two legs. And the hair at the top of her head stayed the colour of her once fur, strawberry blonde.

The Vixen was Julianna.

_'Oh my god.'_ James gasped.

Sirius stepped in front of her so that Remus couldn't pounce on her once again.

_'Move out of my way Padfoot!'_ Remus growled.

_'Moony! It's Julianna! Julianna's the vixen!'_

_'Julianna! No! It couldn't...'_

_"So what, finished her off."_ The wolf growled.

_"But...Julianna...I"_

_"She was trespassing! She deserves it!"_

_"Yeah. You're right!"_

_'Padfoot. Hurry and get her out of here. Before Moony kills her.'_ James ordered.

_'Will do.'_ Sirius replied, getting her onto his back the best he could for a dog, and quickly took off towards Hogwarts.

_"Fine...I'll finish her."_ Remus growled, the wolf taking over his mind. _'James where did she go?'_ Remus growled, looking around for her.

_'She's gone Moony. Padfoot took her to the hospital.'_

**A/N: Personal Thanks you-**

**jesska-14-** Babes, Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks for being my number one fan lol!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- **Here's another update for you. Shorter than what I wanted but it's still an update!

**Pickledishkiller-** She's is isn't she! But I love her still!

**Vilya0-** Sirius is hot, but he is an ass eh? Well hope you liked my update.

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin-** Your going to be happy in the chapters to come!

**Larka Avilak-** I don't even know why I'm bothering with you. Your "review" seems like a "Flame" to me. You only read chapter one so you really haven't seen how much this story has progressed! So do yourself a favour, fuck off and don't judge a story until you've read all of it and really don't even waste your time. When you write a good story and post it, we'll just see how perfect you are!


	10. Someone's watching over me

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I don't own Hilary Duff's song, "Someone's watching over me".

**A/N:** Wow! I can't believe how much I'm getting back into this story! I'm loving it! I also can't wait to finish writing up the sequel for this story(To all of you who love this story just as much as I do!). Onwards to Chapter TEN!

**Chapter Ten- Someone's watching over me**

'I can't believe I did this. I could have killed her. If she dies or contracts Lycanthropy I'll kill myself.'

Julianna's head was pounding and was too weak to move or open her eyes so all she could do was listen to the little mini conversations going on around her.

'It's not your fault Moony. You don't have alot of control of yourself like that. None of us blame you, and I bet she won't either.'

_Moony? That name...that was the werewolve's name. I remember hearing it from that stag._

'See, this is what you get for being reckless Sirius! Look what happened to her!'

'Hey! Don't you bloddy fucking hell blame me for this. We didn't know she was a Vixen. Oh but that doesn't matter to you, does it Tam, you just go all weird on me, "How do you feel about what happened Sirius." Save it Tam.'

'I know how you feel! You don't give a shit! You could really care less. All your hoping for is that she is better in a week so that you can still take her to that stupid ball!'

'Would you two stop fighting and keep your voices down. Give the girl some rest.' Lily snapped.

_Thank you Whoever said that!_

'Julianna, can you hear us?'

She mummbled.

'Are you okay hunny?'

Julianna slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Tammy and Mary-Elle.

'You gave us a right good scare there.' Lily said, feeling her forehead.

'Where am I?' Julianna whispered.

'The Hospital Wing. You almost died on us for a minute, but Madame Pomfrey was able to bring you back and keep you stable.' Sirius replied.

'How long have I been out for?'

'About two days or so, give or take.' Mary-Elle said.

'Uh. God, my neck hurts.' Then Julianna remember exactly why it did, 'Am I? Do I...'

'Naw. You're going to be absolutly fine. Nothing's wrong with you. You should have a nasty scar on your neck though for a couple days. It's a good thing you were in an animal form.' James said, smirking.

'Uh, yeah about that. I didn't think of telling you guys because..well, I don't know. I don't know why I didn't tell you guys. I just thought it would be a good mystique for me I guess. Guess I was wrong.'

'It's doesn't matter right now. Your safe and that's good.' Tammy said smiling.

'And even though you've just been through major karma, you still look hot.' Sirius said smirking.

Tammy elbowed him hard in the ribs.

'Ow, fuck off Tam or I swear...'

'Please, stop.' Julianna said, trying to raise her voice as much as possible. She rubbed her temples where a wicked headache had started.

'Sorry.' Sirius said.

'Oh god, I feel so sick.' Julianna mummbled, closing her eyes again.

'Well, we just dropped in to see how you are. We'll come back after dinner. How's that sound?' Lily asked.

'Alright.' Julianna replied, weakly.

'Take care.' Sirius said, kissing her forehead.

'Julianna? Do you mind if I stay for a bit?' Remus asked, as the others left.

'Sure, as long as you promise not to make a big deal out of all this. I'll be fine.' Julianna said, smiling lightly.

'Well, uh, the good news is, you didn't get lycanthropy...'

'Thank god. Whenever I meet that werewolf again I swear, he was so god damn rude, I never met a rude werewolf before in my life.'

'Well..wait...you know other werewolves?'

'Yeah, two of my friends back at my old school were werewolves. It's pretty sad really, but they were never that rude in their werewolf form. That's why I became an animagus, for them.' Julianna sighed.

'Oh, well, um. There's some bad news I have to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Well uh, Professor Dumbledore thought I should tell you. This is my punishment really, thank god I'm not being expelled...'

'Punishment for what...oh my god! You!' Julianna whispered the last part.

'I'm...the werewolf...who attacked you.' Remus stuttered.

Julianna stared at him blankly for a minute until she started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Remus asked, confuessed.

'You? Were the werewolf who attacked me? No, you couldn't be.'

Remus stayed quiet.

Julianna crossed her arms and smirked, 'I never thought I would see the day when you would be rude to someone. So you're the reason why I'm here?'

'Julianna I swear, I never meant to hurt you! The wolf is a very powerful thing to overcome. He takes over my mind alot, he gets total and complete control when I'm a werewolf. I really didn't know it was you, not that I could help it if I did, but ever since James and Sirius told me what I did, I was so scared that I had killed you. I would never try to hurt you. And I am so sorry about how I acted a couple days ago. I was out of line, it's not my choice who you go out with, it's really none of my business to say the least...'

Julianna placed a finger up against his lips to silence him, 'Remus, I understand. I'm sorry too. I know you never meant to hurt me, I know you would never hurt me.' She slowly sat up and Remus helped her.

'Really?'

She nodded her head, 'Really. Could you do me a favour Remus?'

'Anything!'

She chuckled, 'Could you get me some lined paper?'

'Yeah sure.' Remus went searching through the dresser beside her bed and found about four sheets of paper. He handed them to her, 'Here you go.'

'Thank you. Is there a quill in there by any chance?'

'Here, you can use mine.' He replied, taking a quill out of his robe's pocket.'

She quickly began to jot down words on the paper.

'What are you writing?' Remus asked.

'Just a song. About my feelings after this experince.'

Remus gulped.

She smiled, 'Don't worry. It's nothing bad. '

Remus sighed and watched as she wrote a bunch of words down but then stopped, 'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I don't what else I should write.' Julianna said, pushing her hair back from her face.

'Well read me what you have so far.'

_Found myself today _

_Oh I found myself and ran away _

_Something pulled me back _

_Voice of reason I forgot I had _

_All I know is just you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say _

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light _

_And it's shining on my destiny _

_Shining all the time _

_And I wont be afraid _

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

'Hmm.' Remus said thinking.

'Maybe I should just start over.' Julianna said, readying herself to crumple up the paper.

'No wait! How about "All I know is yesterday is gone,And right now I belong,"... "Took this moment to my dreams".

Julianna looked, 'That's perfect. You could be a professional song writer'

Remus blushed.

Julianna quickly wrote that down then finished it up, 'I think I have a tune for this now.'

'Well, let's here it now.'

_Found myself today _

_Oh I found myself and ran away _

_Something pulled me back _

_Voice of reason I forgot I had _

_All I know is just you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say _

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light _

_And it's shining on my destiny _

_Shining all the time _

_And I wont be afraid _

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone _

_And right now I belong _

_Took this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say _

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes _

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high _

_And it only matters how true you are _

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_That I won't give up _

_No I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around _

_And I will be strong _

_Even when it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_That someone's watching over _

_Someone's watching over _

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

'So, how do you like it.' She asked, tapping the quill against her chin.

'It's good. I like it.'

'Thank you. I wrote it about what happened and my parents watching over me.'

'It's sweet.'

Julianna blushed. She then wrote at the bottom of the page; _Julianna and Remus October 24 1978_

There was silence between them.

'I'm really sorry for all this Julia. I wish this was me in the hospital instead of you.' Remus muttered.

'Remus, It's not your fault. I forgive you. Can I ask you something?' She said.

'Yeah sure.'

'I'm not going to pretend I'm an expert at this, but it helped alot with my friends who were werewolves to help keep their mind to themselves.'

Remus was a tad confuessed, 'Mind to themselves?'

'Keep from sharing their mind with their wolf when it isn't a full moon.'

'Oh. You can do that?' Remus asked.

'Well, I'm no expert like I said but I know how to help a bit. If you'll let me.'

'Sure.'

'Alright, close your eyes.' She said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her but she quickly gave him a stern look and he closed his eyes.

'Now, I want you to remember when you were bitten. How old you were, where you were, how you felt.'

Remus shuttered. He was six years old when he reseved his bite, in the forest behind his house. It was frightening. Remus hadn't realised he said that outloud.

'Remus, can you remember when you were younger than that?'

He mummbled something.

'Remus, can you remember when you were younger than that?' She repeated

'Barely.'

'I want you to try. Try hard to remember what your mind was like before you got bitten.'

His mind before he was bitten. Oh, those were the days, his mind was free. Free to think about and wander wherever it wanted. He never had arguements with his mind before his wolf had taken over, never had to follow orders from something else that invaded his mind.

'Remus, can you remember anything?' She asked

'Yes.' He whispered.

'What can you remember?'

'How free my mind was to think about whatever I wanted. I never had to follow orders from something else that lived in my head besides me. I was free.'

'I want you to concentrate on that thought, very hard and nothing else will come into your mind besides that thought. Remember how good it felt to have your own mind!'

As she shut his eyes tighter to concentrate, he could here the wolf in his head, trying to make its voice heard.

_"I will not let you let her shut me out. I'm am part of you. I AM you! You are nothing without me."_

_"I...I..." Remus stuttered_

_"You are mine to control! Not the other way around!"_

_"You aren't me! Your not going to control me!" Remus yelled in his mind._

_"You can't get rid of me just like that..."_

But the wolf's voice was getting farther and father away in sound. After a minute, he could barely hear it's voice. When Remus opened his eyes, Julianna was staring at him.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'He...It...It stopped. I can't hear it anymore.' Remus said, shocked.

Julianna only smiled.

'You did it!' Remus replied, kissing her softly on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

'It was no problem, you have to keep happy though.'

'Pardon?' Remus asked, coming down from his happiness.

'You're only able to shut it down right now because you believe that you can. You have to keep thinking like that, in order for it to stay like that.'

'But...I don't...I don't think I can...'

Julianna placed her finger against his lips again, 'I know you can. Well, I'm going to get some rest now, but come up and see me later with the others, okay?'

'Yeah. Sleep well.'

She kissed his cheek, 'Have fun at dinner.' She said, and rolled over so that her back was facing him and drifted off to sleep.

Remus left smiling.

**A/N: Personal Thank Yous;**

**Pickledishkiller-** LOL! I love reading your reviews. They make me soo happy and they make me laugh. The Werewolf issues rock! I love them...LOL. Hope your happy with this chapter.

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin-** Hehehe, Hope those pins and needles didn't hurt too much!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx-** Aww thanks. I loved writing that chapter!

**jesska-14-** LOL! I was good burning that bitch eh! ;-), I was just telling the truth! I know eh, he knows who the vixen is and he's screwed lol! I hope this chapter answered your 10000 questions you asked in your review, and I'll try not to take so long in updating the next chapter, but then again, I know exactly what I want to write for the next two chapters so it won't take that long!

**Phoebe Holly-** Here's the update!

**lucinda-** lol, I hope you ABSOLUTLY LOVED my cliffhanger! I loved writing it.

**Vilya0-** I love the Remus/Wolf dialogue as well. I'm kind of sad to see it go for now, but it will be back! Yeah! Someone agrees that Sirius an ass, but I still love him. Lol

**Gwennivierre-** Aww thanks for your review, and here's the update!

**Keep on reviewing!**


	11. Halloween Ball Pt1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I don't own; Unchained Melody-Righteous Brothers, or This is What Dreams Are Made of-(The Lizzie McGuire Movie).

**Chapter Eleven- Halloween Ball Pt1**

As she finished putting her hair in an up-do and applied her heavy make-up, she admired herself in the mirror. Her black, skimpy dress was a tad skimpier than normal and adding her black,eye covering mask, she looked like the Devil of Seduction.

'Bellatrix Black, you are radient.' She said, smirking at herself.

'I have to hand it to you Bella, you've really out done yourself.' Lucius Malfoy was standing at the door, leaning against it's frame.

'Well, you know me.' She replied smirking.

'Unfortunatly.' He replied bowing, and walking over towards her.

She hit him in the arm, 'So what do you want Malfoy? Looking for trouble, are we?'

'Last name bases. I'm disappointed. No, I'm here only on Rodolphus's request. He would like me to escourt you as well as Narcissa to the ball since he has so suddenly...how you say, fallen under the weather.'

She smirked, 'I'm sure he has.'

'All he wants is to please you Bella. Who wouldn't, but no doubt it's harder than hell when you have such a fiery seductress like yourself.' Lucius whispered, running his fingertips lightly over her arms.

'What can I say, I'm hard to please. He will never be able to please me, though, the way...'

'I could or the Dark Lord can. Am I right?'

'Yes.'

'Ah Bella, you are nothing like Narcissa. So full of fire and hate. So full of passion yet coldness. So full of beauty and power. The Perfect Servant. Narcissa is a frosty exterior. No emotions, No fear, only blank.'

'Well, my sister and I are quite different.'

'So who are you suppost to be Bella? Bride from Hell?' Lucius said smirking, looking at Bella's ensamble.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and smirked back, 'And who are you suppost to be?' She asked looking at his ensamble. Black robes with a billowing cape, and a black mask to top it off. His hair fell over his shoulders, loosly.

'Anyone you want me to be.' He whispered in her ear.

'Touché. It is getting rather late, shall we go and get this over with.'

'We shall.' He replied.

'And remember the plan.'

'Yes yes. I remember perfectly well what I am to do tonight. Lets just get going.' Lucius said, waving his hand, letting Bellatrix pass him then closed the door behind himself.

* * *

'I don't know about this one. Is it a little too much.' Tammy asked, admiring a green dress in the mirror.

'It's not enough if you ask me. It's way too short. If you're looking to be like Bellatrix Black, mission accomplished!' Mary-Elle stated.

'Great! I can't look like a whore! Especially in front of Angus tonight.'

'And who is Angus?'

'My date tonight. He's in Ravenclaw, 6th year.'

'Besides, who are you wearing that dress? The point of Halloween is to dress up as something. Who are you trying to be?' Lily asked confuessed.

'I don't know! So its way to short then? Alright.' Tammy replied, putting the dress down and returned to the closet to find another thing to wear.

'Leave it to Tammy to make us late as usual.' Mary-Elle said, rolling her eyes.

Lily chuckled, 'Well Julianna is no better. She's been in that bloody bathroom for over an hour.'

'No kidding. She doesn't have to look that good for Sirius.' Tammy said, from inside Lily's closet, 'So Lil, I don't reconize what you are.'

'Oh, well I'm Dorthy from the Muggle movie The Wizard of Oz and James is The Scare Crow.' Lily replied.

'Oh you mean that weird movie we watched at your house durning the summer?'

'Thats the one.'

'Creepy. That movie was so werid. How does James feel about being a Scare Crow?'

'He doesn't like the idea too much but I said if he did it for me, I'll make it up to him later.' Lily said winking.

'And May, I still haven't gotten what you are.Why do you have a table on your head?' Tammy said.

Mary-Elle sighed, 'I couldn't think of anything else to be so I decided to be what my mother made me every year I went out for Halloween when I was little. I'm suppost to be gum stuck underneath the table.'

Lily and Tammy just looked at each other and began to laugh.

'Thats so creative.' Lily said.

'And funny.' Tammy smiled.

'Yeah haha. Have you picked out what your going to be yet Tam? We don't have alot of time left.'

'I think I'll just put on Lily's old Tinker...Tinkerwell...' Tammy said.

'Tinkerbell hunny. It's Tinkerbell.' Lily said.

'Thats it, I'm just going to put on you old Tinkerbell costume and charm my hair blonde.

'Well now that that is settled.' Lily replied, walking over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, 'Julia? Are you ready? We have to leave in a mintue.'

'Yeah just give me 30 seconds.' She replied.

'So how do I look?' Tammy asked, walking out of the closet.

'Well, you pull off being Tinkerbell way better than I thought you would.' Lily smirked.

'Haha, very funny.' Tammy rolled her eyes, 'So is Julia coming yet?'

'She should be.'

The bathroom door suddenly opened and out stepped Julianna. She was dressed in a knee short red V-neck dress, she also was wearing a red cape that went a little pass her dress that also had a hood.

'Now I definatly don't know what you are.' Tammy said.

'Aw you look so cute.' Lily said.

'I'm Little Red Riding Hood.' Julianna replied smiling.

'Oh...and who's that?' Tammy asked.

'I'ts a character from a Muggle book.' Lily replied.

'Is that the one with the wolf?' Mary-Elle asked.

'Yeah.' Julianna replied smiling

'That would have been so much better if you had went with Remus then you could be Little Red and he could be the Wolf. Cute.' Tammy smiled.

'Come on. Lets get going. We're already late. I told the guys we'd meet them at the Entrance Hall at seven.' Lily said as the girls made their way out the door.

* * *

'A girl could never get me to dress up like that. No matter how hot she is.' Sirius managed to get out through all his laughing.

James sighed. He didn't know why he agreed to do this. Oh yes thats right. Lily promised she would "make it up" to him later. That was good enough for him. So here he stood, embarassed as hell all to please the woman he loved.

'That's what makes me so great with the ladies though. I'm willing to do something they want in order to...claim my own prize.' James said, smiking.

'I'm willing to do something they want. Just never that.' Sirius said.

'So I never really understood who you are, Sirius?'

'I'm that Muggle dude...Zor...Zors...Zoro! That it! I'm Zoro.'

'Oh brother.' Remus muttered

'Oh and like you did any better Moony!' Sirius said.

Remus looked down at his wardrobe. It was true. He really didn't try. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black trousers with a red robe to top it off.

'At least he doesn't look as pathetic as you.' James smirked.

'Hey, I wouldn't talk Straw Boy.'

'Straw Boy! God Padfoot, that really hurt.' James said, pressing his hand against his heart.

'Well, should we give Moony's costume a title so we don't look like idiots when the girls ask us and we say "We have no idea what he is." '

As the boys thought, James remember something Julianna had said to him a couple days ago

* * *

_'I'm looking for Prince Charming thats all. I know he's out there somewhere.' She said_

_'So you don't think the Sirius is your Prince?' he asked._

_'I think of Sirius as a good friend. Nothing could really happen between us. And you know as well as I do that he still loves Tammy. It's the way he looks at her. I'm still waiting for my Prince so sweep me off my feet.'_

* * *

'Prince Charming.' James said.

'Huh?' Sirius replied.

'Prince Charming. Moony should be Prince Charming. He outfit is perfect for it.' James said.

'Hey boys. Sorry we're late.' Lily appeared from behind James and kissed his cheek.

'Hey. You look cute.' James replied grasping her hand in his.

'Thank you.'

'Oh there's Angus. I'll catch up with you guys later.' Tammy said, walking over to a guy with light brown hair and stood around 6 foot.

'And who the hell is Angus!' Sirius said.

'Tammy's date. 6th year Ravenclaw.' Mary-Elle replied.

'That isn't a problem though, is it?' Julianna asked, coming from behind Mary-Elle to stand in front of him.

'Wha...No! No of course not. I...I just think she could do better. He's sort of an ass.' Sirius said.

'Well that's not your concern is it Siri. You're with Julianna tonight. You've been looking forward to this for weeks now.' James said smirking.

'Uh...Right. Shall we?' Sirius said extending his hand to her.

As always, she hesitated in taking his hand but took it anyways.

'So your single tonight too eh May.' Remus asked as they all entered the Great Hall.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I prefer it that way. Love really isn't for me. It also can't be that healthy to have a fast beating heart and butterflies in your stomach.'

Remus only laughed.

'So what about you How do you feel about being here alone?'

He frowned, 'It's not that big of a deal I guess. Except that I usually have James or Sirius or both to talk to me when going to these things but they both have dates tonight.'

Mary-Elle noticed the look he was giving Sirius and Julianna as they walked hand in hand around the place. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, 'You'll have her. Trust me.'

Remus had no time to reply because she was already off walking to catch up with James and Lily, who were chatting with Tammy and Angus.

'Look over there. Leave it to my sister and her stupid friend to dress like little Scarlet women and to have the ugliest dates in all of Hogwarts. Well actually, I have to hand it to Skylar, she managed to bag Evan Rockwood. He's not to bad looking when he's cleaned up. But Daphne with Severus Snape. Boy is that ever laughable.'

'Shows who has the brains in the family.' Angus said, kissing Tammy's neck.

'Yeah.' Tammy replied, uncomfortably.

As the music started up, they all looked around confuessed.

'What sort of music is this?' James yelled.

'Muggle music! The best music in the world.' Lily yelled back.

'Your only saying that because your Muggle-born.'

'Yeah, but you love it! Come on let's dance.' Lily yelled, pulling James towards the dance floor.

'You coming Remus?' Tammy yelled.

'No, I'm going to sit down for awhile!'

'Alright!'

* * *

'What the hell is this shit?' Lucius said

'I don't know!' Bellatrix replied.

'Sounds like the Muggle music my sister's friends play when they are over.' Daphne replied, throwing herself down into Snape's lap.

'God, what has this world come to.' Bellatrix said, 'So, have you spotted your "Eye Candy" yet.'

'No, I wasn't bothering to look for her. I'm not going to...as you would say, prance on her just yet. I'm biding my time.'

'Who.. are.. you... "biding... your... time"... for?' Skylar asked, between kisses she placed on Evan's lips.

'Julianna Zandwyk.'

'Why in the world are you giving your time to her? She's a worthless Gryffindor, just like my sister and the lot of her friends.' Daphne said, outraged, 'Besides, why would you want to even think of her, when you can have any girl falling at your feet.'

'Because, Miss Bluntson, there is many things I need to discuss with our young Miss Zandwyk and tonight seems to be the perfect night to do it.'

* * *

As the first slow song of the night started up, Julianna found herself flopping down in a chair. She has already danced so much this evening and it had only been thirty minutes into the ball. Here feet were killing her.

'Hey, first slow dance of the night eh?' Sirius said, sitting down next to her.

'Yeah. I love this song. It was my parent's wedding song.' Julianna replied.

'Oh..I'm sorry. Do...do you want to sit this one out?'

'You know what, I would love to dance to this song but my feet are absolutly killing me.'

'Oh. Here let me help.' Sirius said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her feet. A purple glow surrounded her feet and then suddenly was gone.

Julianna laughed, 'Thanks for you help Sirius but I don't think it worked. My feet still hurt.'

Sirius smiled, 'Here stand up. Trust me.'

As he helped her to her feet, it felt as if she wasn't standing on her feet at all. Felt as if she had no feet at all. She looked down to make sure that wasn't the case. Good. Still had feet. She thought.

'Wha...What did you do?' She asked.

'Tut tut. Who cares what I did. Come on. Lets dance.'

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

'I'm impressed Mr.Black.' Julianna said smiling.

'With what?'

'Most Men don't know how to dance. I'm impressed.'

'Well, I can say that Mrs.Potter's constant nagging for us to go to a dance class with her finally payed off.'

Julianna laughed, 'James's mum got you to take a dance class?'

'Yeah. Remus and I were staying there over the summer before third year and we were complaining that we were bored so Mrs. Potter dragged us to one of her dance classes. Guess it's paying off.'

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me _

As they continued to dance, Sirius continued to notice that Julianna's focus wasn't on their dancing or him at all. She kept looking around the Great Hall and finally her eyes fell upon Remus and stayed there.

'Would it be rude of me to ask you something?' Sirius asked, bringing her attention back to him.

'No not at all.'

'You'd have rather Remus taken you tonight then me, right?'

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

When the song ended, all Julianna could do was stare at him blankly. Although what he said was rather true, it would be rude to have said so.

As another slow song started, Sirius asked,' Shall we continue dancing or...'

'I'll take it from here Black.'

Sirius turned around to see Lucius standing behind him.

'That is, if Miss Zandwyk,'He put enphasis on her last name, 'Doesn't mind.'

'Sirius, is it alright with you?' She asked.

'Are you sure you'll be okay. You remember that conversation I had with you about Lucius.'

_'He was in Slytherin when he was here. His family is full of Purebloods. Snooby Purebloods.' Sirius said with distest,' Alot like my family, even as old as my family.'_

_'He can't be all that bad. Aren't you being a little bit over dramatic?' Julianna replied_

_'You can never be over draamatic when talking about Lucius Malfoy. He's one of the worst people you could ever meet and you wouldn't want to cross his path in a darkened alley way. Just promise you'll stay clear of him. I don't want to see you get hurt.'_

'Sirius don't worry. I can handle myself.' She said, kissing his cheek then allowing Lucius to take her further onto the dance floor.

'You look gorgeous tonight Miss Zandwyk.' Lucius said kissing her hand then pulling her close to him as they began to sway to the music.

'Why thank you Mr. Malfoy.'

_Paolo: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
Isabella: I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
Paolo: When I see you smile and I go oh oh oh  
Isabella: I would never want to miss this  
Paolo: In my heart, I know what this is_

'I know your secret, Miss Zanwyk.' Lucius whispered into her ear.

Did she just hear correctly! He knows my secret! Just calm down Juls. Your overreacting. Maybe he is talking about Remus and how you like him.

'I don't know what your talking about Mr. Malfoy.'

'Oh I think you do Miss Zandwyk. I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know about your parents, your past, I know what is going to happen to your future if you don't listen to me now.'

'How dare you talk to me like that.' Julianna replied trying to pull away from him but his grip was too tight. A death grip.

'You have no idea what I am capable of Miss Zandwyk. So I suggest you co-operate. The Dark Lord. He's very interested in all that has happened with you. He thinks you are very strong after all this. He wants you to join us.'

'Us?'

'Us. The Death Eaters. Well, more as his bride. Bride of the Dark Lord. Such fight in you, you'd be perfect.'

'I'd never lower myself down to the likes of you or any of you're friends.' She snapped.

_Isabella: This is what dreams are made of  
Paolo: This is what dreams are made of  
Isabella: I've got  
Together: Somewhere i belong  
Isabella: I've got  
Together: Somebody to love  
Isabella: This what dreams are made of_

'It is your choice, Miss Zandwyk. This is the easy way. I don't think you would like to find out the hard way. The Dark Lord will get what he wants. One way or another.' Lucius replied as the slow music stopped and upbeat music returned.

Julianna quickly pulled out of his grip and took off out of the Great Hall.

'Hey, where's Julianna going?' Sirius asked, as his eyes watched her running form go out the doors.

'I don't know.' James replied, coming back from the dance floor with Lily's hand in his.

'I'll go find out.' Remus replied, and took off after her.

**A/N: I think that was my longest chapter yet-Not 100 positive though.- I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter :-( I'm sooo sad! Jesska! I thought you of all people would review..guess I was wrong. So heres Personal Thank Yous to the reviewers who stay faithful to me;**

**Pickledishkiller-** lol. Thanks for the review. This chapter is especially for you and the other two who reviewed!

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx-** I know. lol. I wanted them to write a song together so bad and I thought that one would be cute. Here's your update

**Vilya0-** I wish I wrote that song. It's by Hilary Duff actually from the movie "Raise your voice" Great movie Yes Tammy and Mary-Elle do know that Remus is a werewolf.

**Keep on reviewing!**


	12. Halloween Ball Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I don't own; Little Red Riding Hood- Bowling for Soup, Open you Eyes to Love-LMNT, or Here Without You-Three Doors Down

**Chapter Twelve- Halloween Ball Pt2**

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood_

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want_

'Hey. There you are.' Remus said, walking out onto the balcony which she was standing on.

'Oh, hey.' Julianna replied, smiling at him as he joined her.

'I saw you dancing with Lucius and then you took off. What happened? Are you okay?'

'Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. We just had a tad disagreement in our conversation and I decided to walk away.'

'Oh. Well never turn you back on him. He's trouble.'

'Yeah, he made it clear when he kept trying to keep a death grip on me.' She replied, showing Remus her wrist. It already had a forming blue-purple bruise on it.

'Does it hurt?' Remus asked, running his fingertip along the outline.

Julianna winced, 'Just a little.'

'So...what do you say about going back in, it's rather chilly out here.' Remus said.

She nodded, 'Sounds good, just please, keep me away from Lucius.'

Remus smiled and slowly extented his hand out, which Julianna had no hesitation in taking it within hers.

* * *

As Sirius watched Tammy dance slowly with that Ang...what ever the fuck his name is dude, he felt sort of...heartbroken. Although he knew the reason he wasn't with her was his fault, he felt like that should be him with her, making her smile and laugh.

'Hey, why so glum Padfoot?' Remus asked as him and Julianna sat down next to him.

'Them.' He said pointing out to Tammy and Angus.

'You miss her don't you?' Julainna replied.

'Yeah but she'd never take me back. I'm the one who messed up the relationship.' Sirius said, sighing

'You obviously don't know women that well Sirius.'

Sirius gave her a joking glare, 'I'll have you know Miss Zandwyk, I am GOD's gift to women.'

'See there's your problem. Right there. When you act arrogant like that, it's the biggest turn off to women.'

'Tammy never minded.'

'She probably did. She just never told you. You have to make them feel that they are God's gift to you. Tammy seems like the type of girl who likes romance and lots of it. You need to learn to be romantic if you want her back, and you can start tonight.' Julianna said, watching as Tammy and Angus broke apart.

'What! Right now?'

'Yes, right now. Go up to her and ask her to dance. Trust me.'

'Juls, I...I don't...'

'Just go.' She said pushing him.

* * *

'Thanks for the dance.' Tammy said, as she parted from Angus.

'No problem, you want something to drink?' He replied

'Yes please.'

'Ok, I'll be back.' And he was gone.

Tammy felt like an idiot standing in the middle of the dance floor as another slow song played and she had no one to dance with. So she started to walk off but she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder.

She turned around, 'Sirius? What do you want?'

'I wanted to know if you'd like to dance.'

Tammy laughed, 'Very funny.'

'Uhh...I'm not joking Tam. Do you want to dance?'

'I..I uh...I guess so.'

As Sirius slowly placed his hands around her waist, he felt a turn in his stomach.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same _

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

'So, how's your date going tonight with what's his face?' Sirius asked, smirking.

'That's none of your business...It's going terrible. He's a terrible dancer! He's rude and cocky and arrogant...'

'Wow that bad eh.'

'I always end up picking the worst guys.'

'Hey! I wasn't that bad, was I?'

'Well you remind me alot of him. You were the sweetest thing until a relationship was started and then you become this whole other person. The four months into the relationship was great. You were so romantic, and sweet, the sex was great but then you just...changed. You weren't that romantic anymore, sex was all about you and getting your pleasure, the sweetness was still there but only when you wanted something. The only difference between you and Angus is that I've only been on this one date with him and it's like already being back into those after four months with you except no sex.'

'Tam, I know, it's just you were my first serious girlfriend and I really didn't know what I was doing.'

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me. _

'So you didn't know what you were doing so you decided to try turning away from all the things that were making me happy and turned into a asshole.' She snapped.

'I'm sorry. Tammy, you don't know how much you mean to me and I entend to prove it to you. My life without you around is terrible, I'm always miserable, and even though I've tried dating other girls, I can't stop thinking about you.'

'So you went with Julia to Hogsmeade and tonight so that you could try and get rid of your feelings for me?'

'Basically. I mean, she is an awsome girl and she's going to make some guy happy one of these days, maybe even Remus, but I'm not that guy. The more I spend time with her, the more I see that she really isn't my type.'

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

As Tammy raised her head to look him in the face, Sirius slowly leaned his head down towards her and captured her lips in a very deep kiss. Sirius really didn't know if this really was the right thing to do but it felt right, so he did it. She didn't seem to mind that much since after about thirty seconds in she got over her shock and began to kiss him back.

Tammy had missed this, missed being with him like this, missed his touch, missed his kisses. She loved him so much, no matter how much she also hated him.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me. _

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

As they parted for breath, Tammy rested her head against his shoulder, 'Sirius, what are we doing?'

'Well, I don't know about you but I was under the impression that I was kissing you and you were kissing me back.' Sirius replied, smirking.

'I'm talking about us. What is this? What was that kiss? Was it just because we are lonely without each other and just need physical relief or do you really care about me. Us.'

'Of course I care about you. Us. I wouldn't have kissed you just now if I didn't care about you. Why, don't you care about me?'

'Of course I care Sirius. I just need to know if this is just playing around or if you really mean all this. Whether this is all just a game or if your willing to give all this a shot again.'

'I am willing to give our relationship a shot again. I love you Tammy, and I'm willing to do...anything to make it work this time.'

Tammy smiled, 'This is the man I fell in love with.'

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

* * *

'Mission accomplished.' Julianna said smiling as her and Remus watched as Tammy and Sirius shared another kiss.

'Let's hope it works out this time.' Remus replied.

'Oh, if Sirius missed her and cares about her as much as he says he does, I'm sure he'll make sure it works out.'

'If I may an annoucement please.' Professor Dumbledore spoke as the music died down, 'This will be the last dance of the night so I would like to see all couples up and dancing please. Thank you.'

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the time you've been blind to love  
It's plain as a nose on your faces_

'Oh I love this song.' Julianna said.

'Would.. you.. like... to... dance?' Remus stuttered.

She smiled, 'I'd love to.'

As they walked onto the dance floor they placed themselves between James and Lily and Sirius and Tammy.

'You look really wonderful tonight.' Remus said as they began to dance.

'Thank you, you do as well.'

_It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love_

'Remus?'

'Mhm?'

'I'd like to apologize to you.'

'For what?'

'For tonight. I've been thinking about it ever since Sirius asked me. It should have been you that I came here with tonight. And I'm really sorry.'

'Apology excepted but really...'

She placed a finger to his lips, 'And I would like us to start over.'

'Start over?'

'With everything that has happened, I want us to start over. My name is Julianna Seraphina Zandwyk. I'm seventeen years old, when I was five my parents died, I've lived in America from ages five to sixteen, now I attend Hogwarts and I have a crush on a certain friend of mine. He's a werewolf.'

Remus found the thought of this all very amusing but if this is what she wanted, 'My name is Remus John Lupin. I'm seventeen years old, I've been going to Hogwarts cine I was eleven, and I have a crush on a certain friend of mine too. She's a Vixen.'

Julianna smiled, 'Remus, what else are you forgetting.'

He sighed and leaned into her ear, 'She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

She chuckled, 'Remus, I'm being serious.'

'Yeah so was I.'

She gave him a playful stern look.

He leanded into her ear again, 'I was bitten by a werewolf when I was very young.'

'I don't know why your so ashamed of it. I don't mind. Your friends don't mind.'

'I hate being different.'

'Being different is a good thing.'

_You've been down on yourself  
Thinking something's wrong  
Wonder why love's never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you look around you _

_It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love_

'Not when everyone around you is normal.' He replied.

'Normal! You call us normal. You're calling James, or Lily or Sirius or Tammy or Mary-Elle or even me normal! If you're calling any of us normal then you need some serious reality check.'

'Hey! Speak for yourself.' James called over.

As Julianna rested her head against his shoulder she sighed, 'Remus, I like you for being just as you are, werewolf or not.'

_Love has been right by your side  
So close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak  
He will shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be _

_I'm here, I'm now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love_

'Really?'

'Really.'

_Open your eyes to love  
Open your heart to love_

'Thank you for the dance.' Julianna said, hugging Remus tightly against her.'

He smiled and hugged her back, 'No, thank you. Shall we head off.'

'Actually I need to have a word with Miss Zandwyk.'

Lucius was back with an evil smirk planted on his face.

'I don't think so Malfoy.' Remus growled

'Please, Lupin, it's only a friendly chat and an apology for what happened early.'

'You wouldn't know what an apology is if it slapped you in the face.'

'He's not going to leave us alone if I don't go. I'll be right back. Meet me back in the Common Room.'

'But Julianna...'

'Remus, please.'

'Alright, I'll meet you back in the Common Room' He replied, kissing her cheek.

She blushed and he walked away.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm at the 50 mark! Half way to 100! _(Jumps up and down) _Thank you to all my reviewers! Here are the Personal Thank Yous.**

**Pickledishkiller-** LOL. I always love reading your reivews. They always make me laugh. I loved the idea of Julianna being Red Riding Hood. It's cute.

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx-** Lol. Phantom of the Opera? Never seen that movie. I'd like to see it though. Thanks for the review

**Vilya0- **No one can resist a werewolf. They're just too sexy! I hope this chapter is promising enough for you!

**GothBoy- **Babes, I love you soo much too. Thank you so much for the review, it means alot. I know you hate Harry Potter but thank you for this review. Naw..lol I love you just the same even if you aren't a werewolf. 3

**Yuna Black- **To answer you question, Lucius is a school governer. He is free to come and go to the school as he pleases and yes it does add mystery to the story. I'm sorry but you'll be waiting for awhile before you find out her secret(s). Here's the second part of the ball for you. Hope you like it!

**Keep on reviewing!**


	13. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Chapter Thirteen- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

The Gryffindor table that morning was quite noisy. More than usual. It was Saturday, the 23th of November. The first Quidditch game of the year would be taking place today. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Like it always was.

' 'E arfe o oing oo ic heir ars!' Sirius managed to say with a mouthful of food.

'Sirius, please. Don't talk with your mouth open.' Tammy said.

'Yeff mum.'

'Okay guys lets not start. You've been doing well so far, let's not change that.' James sighed, taking a sip of his water.

Sirius swallowed his food and smiled. 'We are so going to kick their arses! We've got the best team this year!'

'Yeah but if we can't find the location of our Seeker soon, our arses will be the ones getting kicked.' James said.

As if the words he spoke were a magnet to her ears, Julianna entered the Great Hall. Looking rather sick.

'Sorry I'm late coming down here.' She said, taking a seat next to Remus.

'Are you okay? You look a little flushed.' Remus asked

'Yeah. I'll be fine. Just feeling a little off lately.'

'Lately? You've been feeling off for almost two weeks now. I've heared you up every morning this week throwing up in the bathroom. You sure you're okay?' Tammy asked.

'Yeah I'll be fine.'

'You positive? Because you could always sit this game out today? Right James!' Lily asked.

'WHAT! You have to be...'

'Right James!' Lily's stern look shut him up.

'Uh, yeah. If you...really feel that bad...you can sit it out today.' James grumbled.

'No it's alright. Really. I'll be fine to play today.' Julianna smiled.

'I knew I put you own this team for a good reason.'

'Yeah because she was good.' Mary-Elle said.

'That plus she doesn't whine about not feeling well. Sirius on the other hand "My leg hurts. I think I have a cold. God I don't feel like playing in the rain!" Biggest whinner I have ever seen.'

'Not true. It's really chilly out and I don't mind playing today.' Sirius replied.'

'Well that's a first.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

* * *

The Gryffindor change room was in a terrible state at the current moment. Towels and clothes everywhere, and it was terribly noisy.

'You'd think that after all my years of complaining they'd learn to pick up after themselves.' Adele Walker, Gryffindor Chaser, replied, placing her clothes into her locker. Adele had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was quite beautiful. Julianna had only known her for a little over forty-five mintues and she had already found out that she'd been a Chaser since her second year, she was a seventh year like herself and she had been involved with every single guy on the Gryffindor team once. Although, when she heard that, Julianna figured her to be a lady of the night. Assumption quite wrong, consisdering the fact the only one she had only slept with Sirius, she had dated all the other memebers once.

'What do you expect. They're guys. Must be terrible to have been the only girl on the team for years.' Julianna replied, pulling on her gloves.

'Disaster. This year people thought the only reason why you got put on the team was to give me some help in putting these guys into line. Plus the fact that people thought you were sleeping around with Sirius. But I was there at the tryouts, you're an excellent flyer Julia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.'

'Thanks. Uh...about the Sirius thing... I wasn't'

'No need to explain. We all know Sirius is a player with girls but you look to be smarter than that. Besides, he knew in his mind if that was going on, him and Tammy would be no more for good!'

'So when they were going out they were like " The Super Couple"?'

'I guess you could say that. I think it was more like guys were happy the Hogwarts biggest player settled down and wouldn't have to worry about their girls around him.'

Julianna laughed.

'Having our regular "Pre-match Sirius talk" are we?' Phillip Battersby, Gryffindor Beater, asked. Phillip was, well, not your typical male. He was a poof. A batter of the other team. He was gay. He had become one of the team's beaters three years ago and he, apparently, was quite good. He had long brown hair that fell into his eyes quite like Sirius's did but was more well kept like Remus's.

'A what?' Julianna asked.

They both laughed, 'Usually Sirius is a hot topic before the match for some reason. But then again, its not a surprise. The guy is quite an interesting topic.'

'Another Sirius obsesser?' Julianna asked, laughing.

'Use to be. I am, though, dating someone. If he knew I still fancied Sirius, oh boy would I be in trouble.' Phillip said.

'Does Sirius know?'

'Know what?'

'You fancy him.'

'Oh yeah. He's cool with it though. He knows I'd never make a move on him. He's not gay so I know he wouldn't be interested in me so I leave it at that.'

Julianna smiled. Too bad that everyone on the team couldn't be as nice as James, Sirius, Adele, and Phillip. Enter Julius Chambers and Hector Cunningham. Julius being in seventh year and Hector also being in seventh year, having failed his fourth year and having to repeat it. They both had mud brown hair, cold green eyes and freckles. If you didn't know them, you'd mistaken them as brothers. Not the most attractive boys she had seen but not ugly nevertheless. Julius being a chaser and Hector the keeper, both had not liked the fact that another girl would be playing on "their" team. In fact, if she remembered it was them who spoke about her sleeping around with Sirius and said that "they rather her keep her activies between Sirius and herself cause god knows where Sirius has been and they rather not catch whatever he has from her." They weren't that pleasent with Adele either, which made Julia feel the least bit better that it wasn't just her. It was both girls.

'Why is Chambers and Cunningham such jerks?' Julianna asked, looking over at them.

'Their sexest, thats why.' Phillip said,

'They don't believe that girls should be able to play Quidditch and quote "A guy sport".' Adele replied, rolling her eyes.

'So, what, do they think we such do? Be petty little cheerleaders on the side line?' Julianna questioned.

'Pretty much yeah. Not only are they sexest, they are prejudice' Phillip replied, 'James has had enough of them since they first came on the team but they are pretty good players. Sexest or not, we need them.'

'Alright team. Gather round over here.' James called, 'Now, this is our first game of the year so we need to make it look good. Show the other teams how fierce we are and how we won't lose a fight to anyone.'

'Kind of hard when we have another girl on the team.' Julius replied, She better not be a girly-girl Potter who will cry if she breaks a nail.'

'Fuck off Chambers. No one is interested in what you have to say.' Sirius replied.

'If I may contiune.' James said, 'We have an amazing line up of players this year and I don't doubt we can take the title again this year. We just need to work hard, and work with each other. Slytherin has a new line up this year and I've watched them play at night sometimes. I hate to admitt this, but they look pretty good this year and they will probably be even more of a challenge to beat this year then any other year. Rodolphus being captain this year has been working them pretty hard.'

'Who've they got going for them?' Adele asked.

'Rodolphus, Noah Johnson and Issac Hornbolt as Chasers, Rodolphus's brother, Rastaban and Evan Rosier as Beaters, Avery as Keeper, and James Ellis as Seeker.'

'Still no girls on there team I see.' Phillip said.

'No.' James replied.

'They're smart. Girls make a team weak. This team has it bad we have two girls and one guy who is pretty much as girl at heart.' Hector said.

'You know, Hec, with James being captain this year and all, he can easily throw you off this team since he can't stand putting up with your's and Julius's shit anymore. I've saved your arse so many times being your fellow chaser and you can thank Julia when she saves all of our arses every game because you are no help in scoring since you can't aim properly.'

'Game starts in three minutes guys.' Sirius reminded them.

'Right, lets go out there and show them what Gryffindors are truly made of.' James shouted.

'That sounded so lame Prongs.' Sirius laughed, as they mounted their brooms.

* * *

'Welcome to this extrodinary game we have here today ladies and gentlemen. It is the anticipated first match of the season; GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN! Gryffindor's new Cap-E-tain Potter will finally be able to show off his team's new skills so give it up for POTTER, WALKER, CHAMBERS, BLACK, BATTERSBY, CUNNINGHAM, ANNNNND ZANDWYK!' Announcer Dominic Jordan yelled into is magnaphone.

As Gryffindor team zoomed out onto the pitch, Julianna's heart began to race. There were soo many people in the stands but she could pin point where Lily, Tammy, Mary-Elle and Remus were sitting. She waved to them and they waved back. She felt nervous.

'Nervous?' Sirius said, stopping next to her and waving at them also.

'A bit.' She replied.

'Don't worry, I think Remus is more worried about you then you are. I told him we'd take good care of you.' Sirius said winking.

* * *

'I hope she doesn't fall.' Remus said, as he saw Sirius stop next to her.

'She'll be fine.' Tammy said, waving at Sirius.

'Are you sure...I don't...'

'Remus. Relax. She'll be fine. You're turning into Tammy when she would always scream to Sirius to watch out behind him and what not.' Lily said, reassuringly

Tammy and Remus turned red.

'If she does get hurt, James and Sirius will be right there. She'll be fine.' Mary-Elle said.

* * *

'As well as Gryffindor, Slytherin too has a new Captain, Rodolphus Lestrange. Let's just see if he can train his old dogs some new tricks although I very much doubt it.' Dominic Jordan spoke.

'JORDAN!' Professor McGonagall snapped.

'Sorry Professor, just stating some facts for our audience.'

'Your not hear to state anything! You can be replaced you know!'

'Alright, alright Professor. Welcome the Slytherin Quidditch team LESTRANGE, JOHNSON, HORNBOLT, LESTRANGE, ROSIER, AVERY ANNNND ELLIS!'

As Julianna watched the Slytherin team race onto the pitch she didn't really see why James was so obsessed over that team. They looked easy enough to beat, they didn't hold themselves well on brooms and they weren't big looking or anything, well except Rodolphus and that Ellis boy.

Madame Hooch was refereeing the match. She stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for both Gryffindor and Slytherin to finish warming up and join her around the middle. As both team gathered, she took a good long look at both teams. When she was done she gave a loud blast of her whistle and released the snitch.

'To refresh all memories, the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points, the seeker who catches the snitch wins the game for their team.' Jordan announced, 'The Quaffle has been released and is immediately taken by Walker. Such a skilled chaser, beautiful too.'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry Professor. A neat pass to Potter as he zooms up the pitch, a pass back to Walker and...IT'S A GOAL! 10-0 for Gryffindor. Captain Lestrange has control of the Quaffle but no...he's stopped by our own Julius Chambers. He's heading up the field, trying to take the goal alone. Good God Man! Pass it to someone! And it's stolen by Johnson. Johnson moving quickly up, passes to Lestrange and its...STOPPED! GREAT JOB CUNNIHAM! Walker with the Quaffle,- Girl! Watch out for that Bludger! And she is saved by the charming work of Black's beater skills. Walker still in possesion of the Quaffle. She shoots! She misses. Still good try. And what's this! Lestrange's brother wacks another bludger over towards Walker but blocked by Black again. Why you dirty little...'

'Jordan! I'm warning you.'

'After that dirty cheating about...'

'Jordan...!'

'After that little "missunderstanding" Slytherin has possesion of the Quaffle...'

'You alright!' Julianna yelled towards Adele.

'Yeah, don't worry about me though. You just keep your mind on that snitch.' she replied smiling and went off to help James.

* * *

'After an hour into this match and being on a time out Slytherin leads with 180 to 160 against Gryffindor.' Jordan said.

'What taking so fucking long in you find the snitch chick!' Julius snapped.

'I'd like to see you do a better job.' Julianna replied.

'I could catch the snitch with my eyes closed!'

'You can't even catch a ball as big as your head coming towards you let alone catching something as small as a snitch.' Adele yelled.

'Guys this isn't helping here.' James said, raising his voice, 'Juls, stay closer up in the sky. It will help and Hector, stop being so offside around the hoops. Other than that, we'll be fine. Let's go!'

'And its Gryffindor in possesion, Walker passes it to Potter, Potter to Chambers, Chamber taking it up himself. PASS IT MATE. Chambers passes it, with my help, to Potter, POTTER SCORES! Gryffindor catching up with 170!'

As Julianna watched her team mates play, her eye caught the snitch. Finally! As she zoomed after it, she whizzed by Rodolphus Lestrange.

'She's spotted the snitch.' He said to his brother, 'Take her out!'

* * *

'Looks like she's spotted the snitch.' Mary-Elle said, as Julianna began to zoom fast on her broom.

'Yes. Come on Julia.' Lily said, clasping her hands together.

'GO JULIA!' Tammy yelled, 'Oh no! JULIA! LOOK OUT! BLUDGER!'

'What?' Remus said.

As he looked towards the pitch, he could see a bludger, knocked by they younger Lestrange headed straight for her. 'JULIA! WATCH OUT!'

* * *

'Huh?' Julianna replied. She had heard someone telling her to watch out, but...

WHAM! The bludger collided with her broom, knocking her off. A roar of rage and gasps came from the Gryffindors watching as she fell and began to scream.

'HELLLP MEEEEEEE!' She screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands, so she didn't have to watch herself hit the ground.

Although, the falling sensation stopped and she slowly opened her eyes. She was mounted at the front of Sirius's broom.

'You alright?' He asked, as he made a sharp left turn.

'Yeah. Thanks. Were's my...'

'Brooms still over there flying, I'm trying to get you over there, snitch is hanging right above it.'

'I owe you.' She replied, holding onto the handle of his broom.

'Forget about it. You don't owe me anything, I wasn't just going to let you die. Now on the count of three, your going to jump over onto your broom. Ready?'

'Yeah.'

'One, Two, THREE.'

As she leaped off his broom, she could she the snitch go to take off but she allowed herself to fall farther in order to catch it, causing her to grab onto her broom with her other hand. Sirius flew over to where she was.

'Need another lift?' He asked smirking.

'Please.' She replied smiling, then allowed herself to fall on top of his broom and pulled her broom down. She held up the snitch in the air for all to see.

'GRYFFINDOR WINS! 320 to 180! GRYFFINDOR WINS!'

* * *

As the Gryffindor team piled into the change room, Tammy, Lily, Mary-Elle and Remus were all waiting for them.

'Are you okay?' Remus asked Julianna, as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I'm fine.' She replied, hugging him back. 'Thank god for Sirius.'

Remus let go of her and approched Sirius, 'Thanks Padfoot. For, you know, saving her life and all.'

'Ah, don't mention it Moony. No hard feelings for what's been going on.' He replied holding out his hand.

'None.' Remus smiled, shaking his hand, then pulling him into a "manly embrace".

'Well I think we deserve a victory celebration tonight.' Adele said.

'Sounds great. Let me and Sirius just change and then we'll go get some stuff for a party.' James said.

'Alright then. We'll meet you back in the Common Room.' Lily said, kissing James's lips lightly then left with Tammy and Mary-Elle.

'Give me ten minutes and I'll walk up with you to the Common Room Remus.' Julianna said, disappearing into the showers.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm at the 60 mark! 40 more reviews till 100! _(Jumps up and down) _Thank you to all my reviewers! Here are the Personal Thank Yous.**

**Pickledishkiller-LOL! A very wacky world. Thanks for the review. Keep them up. They're what keep me going!**

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- Downloaded Phantom of the Opera on my computer. Very good movie. He is a very sexy man! Yahoza!**

**Vilya0- I'm glad someone agrees with me that Werewolves are sexy. My friends don't. Well one does but I hardly talk to her anymore. That chapter is going to probably be one of my favourite chapters. It's so cute and I love how open Remus and Julianna are with each other. I was banned from updating for a week so I've been going crazy not being able to post but now that my banning is up in 5 mintues, I'm going to post this chapter!**

**Cute-Angel-Princess- Aww Jenny thanks for the review. I dunno when the convos will start again. Remember we have to bury the Wigger...in a coffin! LOL! Luvs yeah!**

**elvinscarf- I wanted to make them kiss there soo badly but it didn't seem like the right moment for me. Your wish will be granted though in not to long.**

**Silly- Aw Silly thanks for reviewing. I'm a review whore ;-P lol. I think you know her secret now don't you? It's a terrible secret. I would hate to be the one to burden it!**

**Jesska-14- Thank you for catching up with your reviews Jess. I can't believe you hurt your finger again. Hope it gets better soon. Luvs yeah!**

**Keep on reviewing!**


	14. Victory Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I also don't own George Harrisons' "I've Got My Mind Set On You"(LOVE THAT SONG!) or Marvin Gayes' "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". Wish I did though.

**Chapter Fourteen- Victory Interruptions**

_And this time I know it's for real  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it _

_I got my mind set on you  
Set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you_

As Rodolphus stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to fall onto his body, his muscles began to relax. He didn't feel like heading back to Slytherin Common Room just yet. Lucius and Sean would be there. Two people he didn't want to see at the moment. They would only bitch to him about the team loosing.

'Rodolphus? Rodolphus!'

Rodolphus stuck his head out of the shower to find himself staring at Bellatrix. She was wearing a short black jean skirt, black knee high boots and a black tanktop under a fur jacket. Not the best clothes to wear while watching a Quidditch game but he didn't mind. They were good enough for him.

'What are you still doing here?' she asked.

'What's it look like I'm doing?' he replied.

'Don't speak to me like that!' She hissed.

'Just let me finish my shower in peace.' He replied, retreating his head back into the shower.

He then heard a rusel of clothing and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see that Bellatrix had joined him in the shower. He took a sharp intake of breath. Her body was magnificant. Her hair dripping wet and the droplets running off her body was exquisite. She looked beautiful.

'Relax. You act like you've never seen me, let alone any other girl naked before.'

He didn't speak. It was amazing how fast Bellatrix could go from being bitchy and and well, bitchy, to a passionate creature who showed her love for him in more ways than imaginable. They were in love. A mad, desperate passion, to be sure, but love nonetheless. It was not something obvious, but it was evident in shared glances and in the quiet interludes they shared when they thought no one else was looking.

'You don't have to worry about Lucius and Sean, you know.' She said, encircling her arms around his neck.

'What are you talking about?'

'I know you don't want to hear them bitch at you but you don't have to worry. Lucius is "tending" to my sister and Sean took Kelly out for her bithday.'

'That's not my main concern. I was instructed to take her out today while playing so we could bring her to The Dark Lord and I failed.'

'Today wasn't your fault. My disgrace of a cousin just had to play hero.' She replied, her lips inches away from his own, 'We'll get her though, love. We'll get her.'

* * *

'It's awfully loud in here!' Julianna yelled as music boomed through the Common Room. The celebration had begun.

'Get use to it.' Phillip yelled back similing, 'This is how our parties always are.'

'It's a wonder people haven't gone deaf.' Adele said.

'No one's complained yet.' Sirius commented, handing her a drink.

'Sirius, you know I don't drink, and I don't plan on ever drinking.'

'Come Adele. I didn't poison it. And it's not that you don't drink, you never take drinks when I offer them to you.'

'Hm, wonder why.'

'That rich! You won't take drinks from me but you'll take them from your Slytherin Boyfriend ...Ellis.'

'You're dating that seeker from the Quidditch team?' Julianna asked.

'His name is James, Sirius. And yeah, him and I have been dating for three years tomorrow.'

'That's cute.'

'It's disgusting. She doesn't trust me in giving her a drink but she'll trust a low life Slytherin! Pathetic.'

'Juls!' James said, walking over towards them, 'Great job today. Glad I put you on the team.'

'Aw, thanks James. That was very touching.' Julianna smiled.

James laughed, 'Say, Dominic is setting up some kar...karmonti!...'

'Karaoke?'

'Yeah! That's it! Remus said you are a really good singer so we thought you could start things off.'

Julianna just stared at him, 'I dunno. I don't think...'

'If you're a good singer Julia, then go.' Adele said.

'Yeah. Go Girl! Sing!' Phillip replied.

'Uh, give me a sec. I'll be right back.' She said, and took off upstairs.

* * *

'What the hell is it, Dom?' James asked.

Dominic hauld in a massive box with a microphone attached.

'It's a Karaoke machine. It's a muggle thing. People sing with it.' Lily said, resting her head on James's shoulder.

'Sound's like fun.'

'Yeah, we just need to get people to sing.' Dominic replied.

'Sirius will.' James said, laughing.

'He won't.' Tammy replied.

'Why not!'

'He's been drinking and you remember what happened last time he had been drinking and decided to sing freely for all of Gryffindor.'

'Besides, it would be nice to listen to someone who can ACTUALLY sing.' Mary-Elle said.

'Julia can sing.' Remus spoke.

'Can she?' James asked.

'Yeah. She sang for me one night. She's really good.'

'Well let's ask her...Juls.' James said, walking over towards her.

As Remus watched him talk to her, he saw a look of discourage on her face and before he knew it, he saw her take off upstairs.

* * *

'Oh god. I can't sing in front on all those people. I can't. I won't.' Julianna said, pacing back and forth in her room.

'You keep pacing like that, you're going to ware a hole in the floor.' Remus said, he head poked into the room. Julianna stuck her tounge out at him., 'Ouch. that hurt.' Remus said, gripping his heart.

'So, what are you doing up here?' she asked.

'I could ask you the same question.' he replied.

'James wants me to sing.'

'And..'

'And! Remus, I can't sing infront of other people. You know that.'

'You sang infront of me.'

'But you're different. I wanted to sing for you.' She said, sitting down on her bed, 'I, I also don't...'

Remus sat down next to her, 'You also don't what?'

She turned her head so that her eyes met his, 'I- also don't like singing alone. When I was young my mum and/or my godfather would always sing with me...'

'You never told me you have a godfather.'

'Had. And you never asked. But when they died. I stopped singing. The only singing I would do would be in my head or humming, which really isn't singing but whatever.'

Remus felt bad. It seemed like every time they talked, they talked about her parents and her past.

'Remus?' She asked. Her face seemed a bit closer than before. Remus gulped.

'Julia.' He made it a question

They were more concentraded on each other, too busy to say anything more and as their lips were close enough to touch...

'Hey! Why did you guys take off like that?' Sirius said, bursting into the room. They jumped apart.

'I, uh. I came up here to practise before I sing downstairs and Remus was uh...practising with me.' Julianna said.

'He's singing too?' Sirius asked.

'Yes. Remus and I are singing a duet together.'

Sirius laughed, 'Well, can't wait to see that, but hurry up. I said I'd bring you right down.' And with that said, he left the room.

'Well, I, I guess we should get going.' Julianna said, as she made her way towards the door.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!' Remus said, grabbing her arm, 'I can't sing with you.'

'Why not?'

'We don't have a song to sing and I can't sing. At all.'

Julianna smiled. 'I bet you can. Please Remus. The words will be displayed on a little screen thing so it doesn't matter if you don't know the words.'

He sighed, 'Okay fine. I'll do it.'

'Thank you.' She replied, kissing his cheek.

* * *

'There they are. Sirius said, speaking into the microphone, as Remus and Julianna walked down the starirs,' Mr Remus Lupin and Miss Julianna Zandwyk will be singing a little duet for us tonight. I have no bloody clue what they're singing, so let's get them up here.'

As the cheering began and they walked up on the platform which was set up, Remus got nervous.

Julianna grabbed his hand in hers, turned to him and smiled, 'You get to start.'

As the title of the song appeared on the screen, Remus reconized the song. His mum use to sing it to him all the time. That easied him a little.

_**Remus-**Ohhh  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

_**Julianna-**If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

'Wow. Remus wasn't kidding. She sure has good pipes.' Adele said.

'Remus isn't to bad himself.' Lily replied, 'Never knew he had it in him.'

_**Both-'**Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_**Remus-**Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me darlin'  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, soooooome how_

'Remus, Do I sound okay?' Julianna asked.

_**Julianna-**My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can_

'Okay? You sound great, love.' Remus replied. Did I just call her love? 'I hope I'm not making us sound bad'

_**Remus-**Don't you know that  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from you_

'Your voice sounds wonderful. Very sexy.' She replied, smirking.

_**Both-**Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from you _

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

_to keep me from gettin' to you babe.._

As everyone appauled, they both bowed.

'That was awesome guys.' Adele said.

'Thanks. But I had alot of help.' Julianna said, grasping Remus's hand again.

Remus blushed, but held her hand tightly in his own. God did he ever love her.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm at the 67! Soo happy! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Kind of short but next chapter will be better. I swear. This one was just short and cute.Thank you to all my reviewers! Here are the Personal Thank Yous.**

**James- There you go. I have you dating Adele. Happy now. Aww. Thanks for your hope. Haha. And STOP calling me luv! ;-)**

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- Here's the party for you. Hope you liked it. I know you guys might be mad that they didn't kiss. I'm sorry but it's still not the right moment yet. The right moment is coming soon though. I promise.**

**Cute-Angel-Princess- I love my gay guy Phillip. He's sooo awesome. I thought it would be a cool input to this story. It needed funniness. Just like The Amazing Race has Linn and Alex. LOL.**

**Silly- Dominic and Lee are alot alike but thats because Dominic is Lee's dad. Haha. Came up with that all on my own. This is the part I put in that I am very proud of writing; "**He didn't speak. It was amazing how fast Bellatrix could go from being bitchy and and well, bitchy, to a passionate creature who showed her love for him in more ways than imaginable. They were in love. A mad, desperate passion, to be sure, but love nonetheless. It was not something obvious, but it was evident in shared glances and in the quiet interludes they shared when they thought no one else was looking." **I loved writing it. It gives an awesome feel to this chapter, how they are in love but just don't really admit it to others and sometimes each other.**

**Jesska-14- Right right...your thumb! I'm glad it made your finger better. I love my gay guy. He's soo awesome. I love gay people. I hope to get to 100 soon but with this many reveiwers a chapter, it won't happen for awhile :(**

**Keep on reviewing!**


	15. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I also don't own

**Chapter Fifteen- Lost Memories**

This first snow fall of December came on the weekend of a Hogsmeade trip.

'I can't believe we're actually going today. It's going to be so cold out.' Tammy sighed.

'You can wear one of my leather jackets, if you'd like.' Sirius suggested.

'You have more than one?' Julianna asked.

'More like over a thousand.' Tammy replied, 'Honestly Sirius, your leather jackets can't keep someone warm in this weather.'

'You'd be surprised.' he replied.

'Whatever you say. Go get me one, I guess.'

As Sirius ran up the stairs, Tammy turned to Julianna with a rather large smirk on her face.

'What?' Julianna said.

'So what is this about you and Remus smooching when Sirius came up to get you guys at the party.' Tammy said, slyly.

'What...are you talking?' Julianna asked, confussed.

'Oh come on. You don't have to hide it. Sirius told us all.'

'We didn't kiss Tam. We...might have if Sirius didn't go bursting in on us.'

'Really? That's a downer. We all want you two to get together.'

'We might. I guess we possibly will. We, just can't be rushed with it.'

'You two are going to make the cutest couple.'

'Alright ladies, let's get a move on.' Sirius said, returning wearing his own leather jacket and handed another to Tammy, 'I told James, Lily, Remus and Mary-Elle we'd meet them there by 2:30.'

* * *

'Bella, would you hold still!' Aslyn Black said, as she helped adjust her daughter's dress.

'Mum. I.can.do.it.myself.' Bellatrix gritted through her teeth.

'Don't take that tone with me Bella!'

'It does look a little loose of the one side, Aslyn.' Persephone Black, Bellatrix's aunt, Sirius mother, replied.

'I don't think it needs to be any tighter.' Bellatrix said.

'Yes mum, neither do I. Any tighter and she'll fall out of it.' Narcissa said, modeling her maroon bridesmaid dress in the mirrior.

'I feel like I'm going to fall out of this dress myself.' Kelly Octo, Sean Warrington's girlfriend, replied. She had beautiful, long wavy blonde hair, much like Narcissa. Her eyes were grey storm clouds, much like Sean's but a tad more dark.

'I'm sure Sean wouldn't mind though.' Bellatrix smirked, 'Does it not bother you that you lost your virginity to Sean when you were fourteen and he was twenty.'

'A little.' She replied, 'But we are planning on getting married. I just never planned for our relationship to move as fast as it did. I love him though. We're in love.' Emphasising love.

'Rodolphus and I are in love as well. It's not something obvious, but it's evident.'

'That's what makes it so romantic.' Narcissa said.

'Don't start with me on romance, Cissa, Rodolphus wouldn't know how to be romantic if it bit him square in the arse.'

The other to girls laughed. 'Still,' Bellatrix said, 'He can be the seductive type when he wants to and that I don't mind.'

'Well of course. Who wouldn't want to be seduced by Rodolphus Lestrange. He's gorgeous.' Kelly said.

'Yes well, he is mine after all. Sean isn't that bad of a catch though, same as Lucius.'

'Of course. And, as it just so happens, they all happen to be well of friends. It's a wonder.' Narcissa replied.

'Who's going to walk down the aisle next.' Kelly said.

'And ruin their life to marriage.' Bellatrix ended.

* * *

'Fuck is it ever cold.' James said, as they stepped inside the Three Broomsticks.

'James, please. I wish you wouldn't swear. It doesn't sound attractive at all. It sounds vulgar.' Lily said, pulling off her scarf.

'I'm sorry. I'll try and cut down.' He replied.

'And smoking.'

'And that too. I'm down to 3 ciggs a day like you asked.'

'Haha. That sucks man.'Sirius said laughing.

'And you will cut down too Sirius Black!' Tammy said, as they sitted down at a table.

'Excuse me!'

'You heard me. Smoking isn't as attractive as you think it looks. You may think it makes you look like a big man but its vile and disgusting.'

'Yes dear.' Sirius said, smirking.

'I mean it Sirius. What if I ever got pregnant with your child? Do you really want him or her breathing in that smoke.'

'I know I know. I'll cut down. I promise. And please don't ever talk about you getting pregnate. It's scary.'

'Why is that?' Julianna asked.

'Because I don't want any children. They are loud, messy, smelly. God. I don't understand anyone would want those little buggers.'

'Sirius! I'll have you know that we are going to have at least one child!' Tammy snapped.

'Not on my watch.' Sirius muttered.

'I'd like at least one.' Lily said.

'Same. A little boy so I can teach him Quidditch, and pranks and...' James began.

'Oh yeah. Thats right James. Teach him exactly how to be like his father. That's all I need. Two James Potters running around my household.' Lily replied, teasingly.

'I want three. Twins run on both sides of my family so I have a high chance. I'd like for the twins to be a boy and a girl. And then to have maybe another little girl.' Julianna said.

'That would be nice.' Remus replied, smiling.

'You two would make the cutest babies.' Tammy said, as she leaned back against Sirius's chest.

They both blushed.

'I'll say, Remus's hair and Julianna's eyes. That would be cute.' Mary-Elle said, studying them hard.

'If they have a girl though, she has to have Julianna's hair. It would look so cute on her and then Remus's eyes.' Lily said.

'With Julianna's lips and Remus's nose. OI! Can we get some butterbeers over here please.' James called.

'Uh, can we not talk about this. It's a little embarassing.' Remus finally said.

'Yes. Just a little bit.' Julianna agreed, her cheeks redder than apples.

'Aw, we're sorry.' Tammy said.

'Yeah for some reason people tend to get out of line when they start talking about babies.' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'Because they're cute.'

'Yeah, when they don't belong to you.'

'Trust me Sirius. You won't think that when we have one of our one.'

'Alright babe. Whatever you say.'

* * *

'Ah. There's my bride.' Rodolphus's said stepping into Madame Zing's.

'Quit it.' Bellatrix said, looking behind her.

'Oh Rodolphus. It's so nice to see you again.' Aslyn Black said, kissing her future Son-in-law's cheek.

'And it's always a pleasure to see you as well, Mrs. Black.' Rodolphus replied.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Rodolphus always tried to score brownie points with her parents. Which he really needn't bother since her parents already loved him. Pureblood, handsome, lots of money, most definatly will make handsome heirs. What's not to like.

'How's the fitting going?' Rodolphus asked, as he walked over to where Bellatrix was standing infront of a mirror.

'Hell. I feel like I'm going to fall out of this blasted thing.' Bellatrix replied, resting a hand on her stomach.

'Well, at least it looks good on you. I brought Lucius and Sean with me. I hope you don't mind.'

'Hoorah. Why don't you just bring a croud of people into here while you're at it!'

'That can't be anyway to speak to your future husband.' Lucius said smirking, as he grasped Narcissa hand into his own. Narcissa giggled.

'Who asked you.' Bellatrix snapped.

'Bella. Please, be nice.' Her mother said.

'Yes, _Bella_, God forbid that one day. You open your mouth. And say something. To the wrong person.' Sean said, placing kisses along Kelly's jaw line.

'Sean, please.' Kelly moaned, 'Not here.'

'Yes, _Sean_, Public display of affection can't possibly look wonderful to others when one is 17 and the other is 23.' Bellatrix replied.

'Who cares. It's our business. It's not that big of a deal anymore. She looks closer to my age now then she did when she was 14.'

'Yes I remember, 14 and 20.'

'Shut up.'

'Boys, it is nice that you came to visit, but we really need the privacy now.' Aslyn Black said.

'We'll see you later then.' Rodolphus replied, reaching up to kiss Bellatrix's cheek.

* * *

'I'm going to go order some more drinks. Anyone want to come?' James asked, geting up from his seat.

'I will.' Lily said, getting up as well.

'Same here.' Mary-Elle replied.

'Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Tam, coming?' Sirius asked.

Remus and Julianna knew what everyone was doing. It was evident by the way they gave keen looks to each other and off everyone went.

'Yeah, I'm coming.'

'Obivous?' Julianna asked, smiling, when they had all left the table.

'Just a bit.' Remus smiled back.

They sat in silence for quite awhile until Remus got up the courage to talk again.

'Um Julia. There has been something I've been meaning to ask you.' Remus stated.

'Okay.' Julianna said.

Although she didn't mean to, his voice suddenly tuned out of her head. She couldn't hear him anymore. There was somebody outside. Somebody she knew. She knew the way he dressed, they way he walked. Oh my god. She thought. It couldn't be! It wasn't possible.

'Ian.' She said, in no more than a whisper.

'Pardon?' Remus asked.

'Ian.' Julianna replied, getting up from her chair, grabbed her coat and raced out the door.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm at the 75! Soo happy! Hmm. Wonder who this mysterious person is. You'll just have to wait and find out. I wrote this chapter quickly because writing helps keep my mind away from the pain of my knee. I might need surgery on it :-( Not before this story is over though. Maybe when I start the sequel. But I'll need LOTS of reviews for me knee to start feeling better.Thank you to all my reviewers! Here are the Personal Thank Yous;**

**James- I knew you'd be happy about dating Adele. God. How did I know you were going to say you like Bellatrix. You like any female that walks or hops into a shower with no clothes on LMAO!. I swear. Aww that was so sweet. Chels is soo lucky to have you. I want a guy like Rodolphus...lol you know what I mean ;). LOL. Remember, "I love that you're an Atheist, I think I might become an Atheist...Her mom walks by...Uh hunny,Slaps in the face God rocks. You should become Catholic!" LMAO! Good times. I can't believe Chels's mom thinks that she's converting you from an Atheist to a Catholic. How funny is that. **

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- It was another "It was a right moment but not" moments again. lol. I REALLY wanted them to kiss in this chapter but it didn't feel right. I have the perfect chapter, though, where they will kiss. It will be coming soon but not too soon.**

**Vilya0- Aww its okay. I'm just glad I didn't lose your support :) Moony and Julia are very cute together. Although they aren't "Together" together yet, you can note that they will be soon. May it be known everywhere that Werewolves are sexy and not even I can resist them! lol.**

**Cute-Angel-Princess- Julianna and Remus did not kiss...yet again. They won't for a couple more chapters so hold your horses.**

**Silly- It was a very sexy chapter. I love sexy chapters. lol. Like I've already said. They won't kiss for a couple more chapters. Sorry**

**Balloons are fun- Everyone seems to love the gay guy. I love him too. lol.**

**ILOVELUPIN- Thank you so much. Love your screen name by the way. Very Sexy ;)**

**Jesska-14- Shower scene was VERY steamy. I was glad it turned out the way it did. I wanted to put them in to show that even though what people think, they are in love but just more in a twisted way then most people are use to. I love them both. Even though they are evil, Bellatrix reminds me somewhat of me(Everyone reminds me of me lol) and Rodolphus just seems sooooo sexy, it all works out. LOL.**

**Keep on reviewing!**


	16. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize.

**Chapter Sixteen- Secrets and Lies**

'Ian!' The man stopped and turned around. She knew it was him. Grey hair whisped through his normally dark brown hair. He looked exactly as he did the last time she saw him. His piercing blue eyes filled with amazement.

'Princess?' He made it a question.

As tears began to run down her face, she smiled and nodded. He smiled. He quickly walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

'I thought you were dead.' She whispered.

'Shhh. I know. I thought you were dead as well.' He replied, stroking her hair.

After about a minute, she pulled away from him. 'Ian what are you doing here?' She asked, wiping her tears away.

'I was invited to Hogwarts by Headmaster Dumbledore as a Christmas present for you. Guess I'm an early Christmas present now.' He shrugged.

'It's still good though.' She said, 'At least you're not dead.'

He smiled gently, 'And the same for you.'

Silence then hit them.

Julianna then spoke, 'Why didn't you ever try to contact me. I was alone in the States. I knew absolutly no one. I was scared frightened.'

'What about the friends you met at school?'

'I met them six years later. I lived in a fucking orphanage! Do you know how hard it is, from one day living happily with your parents to the next day growing up in an orphanage? I felt like I was cut off from everyone and everything.'

Ian pulled her into another embrace. _What have I done_. He thought.

'Ian, how could you. I thought you'd never leave me.' She whispered.

'I'm so sorry Princess, but I'm here now.' He pulled away from her so that he could look her in the eye,' Now that I know you're alive and I can talk to you face to face, we need to talk some business.' His face was serious.

'What kind of business are you talking about?'

He sighed. At all costs, he needed to keep her calm when he told her what he needed to say. 'Julianna...when you turn eighteen, you will have to-'

'What the bloody hell is going on!' It was Sirius. Along with the rest of The Marauders, Lily, Tammy and Mary-Elle. As Ian was about to speak a fist collided with his cheek.

Sirius had punched him. As Ian stumbled to the ground, the teens stared in awe.

'Good punch.' James said.

Lily elbowed him, 'James, don't encourage him.'

Ian looked up to find seven pairs of eyes on him. Two pairs of eyes were angry. The one who had punched him and the other who he had seen talking with Julianna in Three Broomsticks. Ian's eyes scanned the young teenagers but his eyes locked with Remus'.

Remus' eyes narrowed. Nothing could have been going on. He thought. This guy looked to be at least in his late thirties maybe even early fourties. Still, his wolf instinics kept him alert. Julianna smiled at Remus, making him calm down, her smile told him not to worry.

Julianna bent down to help up Ian and her right hand immediately went to his face.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

'It's nothing. I'm alright.' he replied, wincing at her touch.

'I'll get some ice for it when we get up to the castle.'

'Is anyone going to tell us what's going on and who the hell this guy is!' Sirius said, stepping forward.

'Sirius.' Tammy said, encircling her arms around his waist. Sirius backed off but kept alert.

'Maybe if you learned to carry some decent manners, people would actually like to respond to you questions.' Ian replied, cooly.

'Ian please.' Julianna said.

'Are you actually going to stand there Juls and tell me that you're friends with that fifty year old?' Sirius asked.

'Thirty-two actually and not only are we friends, I'm her godfather.' Ian said.

'But I thought he was-' Remus began.

'I thought so too, but here he is and I've yet to hear about how this is all happening.' Julianna said, crossing her arms across her chest.

'I promise you, Princess, I'll explain everything when we get back to the castle. In the mean time, how about you introduce me to your friends.'

'Oh, well...Ian O'Riely, this is James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Tammy Bluntson, Mary-Elle Zing and,' She smiled, 'Remus Lupin.'

Ian shook each of their hands firmly, 'Hello. Potter, I know youre father. We work at the Ministry together.He's a good man.'

'Thank you sir.' James replied.

'Please, call me Ian. "Sir" sounds so old.' Ian laughed.

'So what are you doing here!' Remus snapped, which caused everyone, especailly Julianna, to look at him shocked. It had been so long since the wolf inside had surfaced and taken control over him. Mind, body and soul. But seeing this man, regardless who he said he was, made him jelious. He'd fight for Julianna. If that's what he'd have to do, he'd do it.

Ian cocked his eyebrows but he didn't reply. He simply turned to Julianna, 'I'm going up to the castle, so I'll see you at dinner.'

'I don't like him.' Sirius growled as Ian disappeared into the distance.

'You don't like anybody.' Tammy replied, rolling her eyes.

'That's not true.' Sirius replied back.

'Anways, who's coming with me to my aunt's shop? I need to talk to her about a few things and also pick up something to wear for the Yule Ball.' Mary-Elle stated.

'We'll all go.' Lily suggested.

'I'll pass thanks. Dress shopping really isn't a joy of mine.' James said.

'Same.' Remus agreed.

'However, I don't mind seeing them on you wonderful ladies.' Sirius said, smirking.

Tammy rolled her eyes, 'Meet us back here in an hour.'

'An hour? You're really going to take that long.' Sirius said.

'Yes.'

'Whatever, have fun.' he replied kissing her cheek, then walked off with James and Remus towards Zonko's.

* * *

'Aunt Mar.' Mary-Elle called as they entered Madame Zing's Dresses for Important Occasions.

'Is that my little May flower?' came a voice. Margerie Zing was a slender woman with flowing black hair and wore just a tad bit too much make-up.

Mary-Elle rolled her eyes and sighed, 'Yeah it's me.'

Mar came out to embrace her niece in a powerful embrace. Tight enough to pop one's eyeballs clear out of their sockets.

'How is my little May Flower?' She asked.

'Just fine. You remember Lily and Tammy.' Mary-Elle replied.

'Of course I do.' She said, embracing the other two girls, 'And who is this?'

'This is Julianna Zandwyk. She just came here this year from the States.'

'Oh. You know I've never really taken a like in Americans.'

'Oh well, I'm not really American, I was born Irish.' Julianna said.

'Well then thats different.' Mar said, hugging Julianna.

'How's business going Aunt Mar?' Mary-Elle asked, looking at some of the dress her aunt hand made.

'Well enough. We had a big order just last week for four beautiful dresses. They are suppost to be picked up today...shorty in fact.'

'Yes, I'm here to pick them up.' Julianna replied.

'Ah yes, I wondered why your name sounded so familiar.' Mar replied, 'Give me a moment. I'll go and fetch them.'

'You bought four dresses from here!' Tammy excliamed, 'These dresses are awfully expensive and besides what do you need four dresses for?'

'Ah here we are.' Mar said re-appearing from the back room with four dresses over her arm. She handed a dress to each of the young teens. Each dress had the girl's name on the bag written on a piece of parachment.

'You bought dresses for us!' Lily said.

'We all have to look nice for the Yule Ball.' Julianna replied, shrugging. 'I just thought it would be nice if we all could have new dresses. Now go try them on.'

* * *

After about 10 mintues in the dressing rooms, Lily was the first to imerge. She was wearing a satin blue speggetti strap dress. It had a low-cut neck with a bow tied just below it. Tammy was next wearing a red, one strap dress. From the waist, sparkles cascaded down the dress. Mary-Elle was last wearing a simple black dress with a slit to her knees. The bottom of the dresses stopped just below the ankle.

'This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.' Tammy said admiring her dress in the full length mirror.

'Finally a dress that doesn't make my breasts look huge.' Mary-Elle replied.

'Julianna, how on earth are you going to afford these dresses. Plus one for yourself.' Lily said, approching her friend.

'Don't worry about it Lils. I have it taken care of. Do you like your dress?' Julianna asked.

'Of course I do. It's gorgeous.'

'James will love it on you.'

'He'll love it even more on the floor.' Tammy said smirking.

'Geeze, Tammy thanks.' Lily replied.

* * *

Dinner that night went fairly normal beside the fact that there were many whispers and rumors going about who the person was sitting at the staff table with the teachers.

'I don't see why he can't eat with the rest of us down here. He's not that special.' Sirius muttered.

'What do you have against Ian eating up at the staff table?' Tammy whispered.

'I don't know. He's just not that special.' Sirius muttered back.

Every once and awhile, Remus would catch Julianna looking up at Ian. But it was no big deal right? Julianna had made that clear. Plus he knew she liked him, and she knew he liked her.

'So why do you think he came here to see you after all these years?' Remus asked, breaking Julianna's gaze on Ian.

'I have no idea. It doesn't seem like him though. Like, he should have come here sooner. Not waited all this time.' Julianna replied. It really hurt her that Ian had waited this long to contact her.

* * *

It was around 11 pm, when the Marauders and the girls got to sit down with Ian and chat.

'So how were you appointed as her Godfather?' Lily asked.

'I worked as a...cleaner in their household since I was ten.' Ian replied, 'When Julianna was born, I was only fifteen at the time. So after she was born, my duties then included taking care of Julianna when her parents were busy. She was such a handful but I enjoyed every mintue of watching her grow up. By the time I was eighteen, I was made her godfather.'

'So what the hell happened? Why was she placed in an orphanage?' Sirius asked.

'It happened when I was twenty and she was five. It was around elven at night. I slept in a guest bedroom on the fifth floor of their house. I heard a rather large crash and then a rather high pitched scream. My first instinct was to grab Julianna and run. That was what I was taught to do. Don't worry about the Master and Misstress. Just get myself and the baby out of the house. I ran to her room, picked her up and apparated out of the house. When we were out I could see the green dark mark floating high above the house. I knew what had happened. Voldemort had been lurking around Ireland for some time and it was a wonder when he would attack. I knew what I had to do. I contacted some people and they immediatly transported Julianna to the states. I wanted to go with her, but they said it would look to obvious if I went along, more of chance for another surprise attack.' Ian replied.

'Why was Voldemort after her?' James asked.

'Well, her parents were very rich and powerful. Which would make Julianna rich and powerful when she got older. We're guessing that was the reason.'

'That's terrible. I'm soo sorry.' Tammy said, hugging Julianna.

'Thank you.' Julianna replied hugging her friend back.

'So you know James Potter's father from the Ministry?' Julianna asked.

'A couple years ago, actually, I got a job at the Ministry in James' Father's department. He's my boss.' Ian replied.

'Go figure.' Sirius muttered

'I know this is alot to ask but would it be alright if I have some alone time with Julianna. We need to talk about some things.' Ian said.

'Sure, no problem.' James said, getting up and Lily following behind him.

'See you in the morning.' Tammy said, pulling Sirius off the couch and up to bed with her.

'Night.' Mary-Elle replied.

'I'll see you in the morning then.' Remus said, kissing her cheek.

'Night.' Julianna replied, returning his gesture.

'Is that everyone?' Ian said, getting up and checking that the teenagers were all off the stairs, 'Good, now.'

'Ian, does this really need to be talked about now. It's late.' Julianna replied, rubbing her eyes.

'Yes it does. It's important.'

* * *

'Oh shit.' James said, as he and Lily walked into his old dorm room.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I forgot my books downstairs.' He replied.

'Forget about them. You can get them in the morning. It wouldn't be respectful if you barge into Julia's and Ian's conversation.'

'I'm sure they won't mind. I'll be in and out quick. I'll be back in a minute.' James replied, kissing Lily's lips and headed back down the stairs.

* * *

'I must say, you did a very good job in lying to them.' Julianna said

'You must be good at lying to them as well, figuring that they haven't found out about anything yet.' Ian replied, cooly.

'That's not the point. I don't like lying to them. They're my friends. I shouldn't have to lie to them. And Remus..'

'You like this Remus, don't you?'

'Yes. I do. He's not like any guy I've ever met before. He's special.'

'But he can't know.'

'Why not!'

'Because when you turn eighteen, you won't be able to take him, any of them, into your life. The life you're meant to live.' Ian said matter-of-factly.

'What if I don't want to live like that. I love being normal. Having normal friends. Not having to worry about big responsibilies. I want to be normal.'

'You are normal. You just have a title that goes along with it.'

'But I don't-'

'Princess, on your eighteenth birthday, you will become Queen and ruler of Ireland. Your parents would want you to live out the life you were meant to live. The crowning will take place the day after your graduation.'

'What about Voldemort?'

'The War will take place shorty after your graduation, and we plan on him being dead before anything too outrageous takes place. He killed your parents for power. He's out looking for you for the same reason.' Ian said.

'I don't want to leave my friends.' She whispered.

'You have no choice princess. They will not be able to live your life with you. You will be forbidden to see them.'

'And if I don't.'

'With everything that's going on with Voldemort, it will be condeming them to death.' Ian replied.

James, who was listening from the stairs, couldn't believe his ears. Why hadn't she told them. Was she going to continue to lie to them? He couldn't believe this. He quickly headed back up the stairs before they noticed he was there.

**A/N: Oooo! 82 reviews! How great is this. It's making my knee feel much better, however, I will need surgery during the summer. Cries. However that will not stop me from writing. I promise. Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers for last chapter. It has been awhile, but that is because my computer needed a new hard drive but here are your Personal Thank Yous;**

**James- LOL. Yeah I would have knocked him out too. Hope this settles who the mystery dude is. Betcha didn't see that coming eh! lol The moive was awsome yes. Very creepy. Love yeah lots.**

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx- Thanks for your blessing. Here is the answer to the mystery dude. **

**Vilya0- I'm famous for my cliffhangers eh. lol. Lycanthropy isn't hereditary at all so it wouldn't make sense to change that. You can only get it if you're bitten. So no worries about baby werewolves running around. lol**

**Cute-Angel-Princess- lol. School would be hell without my writing eh ;-)**

**Jesska-14- My knee has just been getting worse. Surgery here I come :-(. Hope you gave that guy Ian big shit! lol**

**Silly- I love babies. And I thought it would be cute to talk about them. A KISS SCENE WILL COME SOON! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! lol. Ian is not a raper. Ian is pretty good looking for his age. Hope this was enough info on him for you. **

**NaughtyBella- LOL! Uh thanks for that. Like I said to Vilya0; Lycanthropy isn't hereditary at all so it wouldn't make sense to change that. You can only get it if you're bitten. **

**Keep on reviewing!**


	17. Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I also don't own "Green Eyes" by Coldplay.

**A/N-** I just finished HBP(Saturday July 16th at 11:32pm). It was very good but honestly, this book is not written by our known and loved Author J.K Rowling. This book seems like a book fit the please the readers with all that happens. She made this book with all the things we've been wishing to and never thought would happen, this is not our JK! This is not the woman who killed Sirius! A rating out of ten, all and all I give it a 7. It's lucky I didn't go for a 5 or 6. If there are any HBP spoliers, I will mention them in Author's Notes before the chapter starts. If I do use HPB spoliers, they will be very minor and you could continue reading HBP without the book being ruined.

**Chapter Seventeen- Christmas Surprises**

_December 25 3:57am_

Christmas came quicker than expected. Normally, there were only the Marauders, Lily, Tammy and Mary-Elle who stayed of Gryffindor durning the Christmas holidays but since the Yule Ball had shown great interest, practically all of Gryffindor was staying. Plus, Julianna was here now and she would also be staying over the Christmas break.

'Hey' Julianna said, as came down the stairs to the common room the next morning

James, having slept in his old dorm with Lily, was up reading in the common room. He was startled when Julianna has spoke, 'Oh good morning.'

'Oh. How come you're up so early?'

'Well, unless you sleep like the dead, it's really hard to sleep with Sirius snoring.' James stated.

Julianna chuckled, 'Yes, Tammy's told me that. So did you get everything you want to give Lily for Christmas?'

'Yup. I've already got one thing for her. I got her this necklace with a white gold heart locket with and "L" engraved on it.'

'Aw. That's so sweet.'

'Yeah, but I want to get her more. I'm not sure what else I can do for her though.'

'Isn't a little late to be wanting to get her more? I mean, today is Christmas.'

'I know. I just wish I could get her more.'

Julianna thought for a minute before saying, 'How about you write her a song.'

James snorted.

'What's wrong with writing a song? It's a great way to express the way you feel about someone.'

'There's nothing wrong with it. It's just...I can't write songs. I don't know how and even if I did, they wouldn't be any good.'

'Oh come on anyone can write a song. Here I'll help you. Now. Close your eyes.'

'Julia I really-'

'James, just close your eyes and think. Think. Think about Lily. Think hard.'

He thought hard.

'Good. In one word, how would you describe your relationship? Better yet fill in this blank for me, "Honey you are a, Upon which I stand."'

'Rock. Wait no, she really isn't a rock but then again...'

'Never mind, it sounds good. Now say that whole line with the blank filled in.' Julianna said.

'Honey you are a rock Upon which I stand.' James replied.'

'And I come here to talk I hope you understand.'

'That's good.' James said.

'Now, close your eyes again and without opening your eyes, I want you to tell me the first thing you think of when you think of Lily.'

'Her eyes.'

'Good. Now here I'll start you off. "Those Green eyes..."'.

'...Yeah the spotlight shines upon you,... And how could... anybody... deny you,'

'That's great!'

* * *

It was about two hours later when they finally had down the whole song;

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand _

_Those green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

_Those green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind _

_Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Green eyes  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand_

_Merry Christmas Lily _

_Love James xox_

'This is perfect.' James said, 'Lily is really going to love this.'

'See I told you. Anyone can write a song.' Julianna replied smiling.

'Uh, Juls. Can I.. talk to you...about something.' James asked.

'Sure. What's up?'

'Well do you remember the night when we got back from the Hogsmeade trip this month?

'Yes.'

'Well, I kind of overheard-' James begun.

'Good Morning.' Sirius said, coming down the stairs, Tammy trailing behind him with her hand clasped in his.

'Happy Christmas.' Tammy said, kissing James on the cheek and then moving to hug Julianna.

'Happy Christmas.' Julianna replied, hugging Tammy.

'Where's Lily, Remus and Mary-Elle?' James asked.

'Lily is just in the bathroom, Mary-Elle is putting her robe on and Remus, well, we couldn't wake him up.' Sirius replied.

'Yeah, and we were thinking, with it being Christmas and everything, that you could go wake him up Julia.' Tammy smirked.

Julianna simply rolled her eyes, and headed up towards the 7th year boys dorms.

'Is he really sleeping?' James asked.

'Well...we may have lied about that part. Julianna will thank us though.' Sirius replied.

* * *

Remus dried his hair with a towel he had placed on the sink. It was Christmas morning and his friends would be making their way downstairs to open their presents by the fire like they always did. He told Sirius and Tammy that he would be down shortly as he wanted to take a shower before showing his face downstairs. He was much too tired to walk half-way across the school to bathe in the Prefects bathroom so he decided to just do it in their dorm bathroom. He reached behind him to grab a white towel to wrap around his lower torso, but was only grabbing air. Remus turned around to see that there were no towels left. _Sirius_. Remus thought in his head. Great! This was just great! There were no towels left and he knew Sirius was behind it.

'No matter, there's no one in the dorm anyways. I can slip in without worry.' Remus said outloud to himself.

He stepped outside of the bathroom to find someone sitting on his bed. '...Oh god.'

* * *

As Julianna climbed the stairs to Remus's dorm she wondered why they sent her up. If they couldn't wake him up, what made them think she could. It would be a good opportunity, however, to get a good look at him without worrying about him looking over and noticing her staring at him. She entered his dorm room. There was no one occupying the beds. So Remus must be up. She heard water running and figured it was him in the shower. She went to turn around and leave the room but decided not to. She would wait for him, and she sat down on the nearest bed and waited. _So this is the famous Marauders Dorm_. Julianna thought to herself. She frowned at the thought that entered her head next. There had to have been about a hundred girls at Hogwarts who had already seen this dorm room before. James and Sirius probably beded fifty each in this room, and as she thought of it more, it made her sick. Her heart fluttered though, as she remembered James and Sirius telling her one night that Remus was still a virgin. It made her happy that the man she practically loved to death was still a virgin and not a "man-whore" much like James and Sirius.

Julianna heard the water shut off and the rusel of Remus moving around in the bathroom. As the door opened, and he stepped outside the bathroom, her eyes nearly fell out of her eye socketts.

He was naked. Naked in all his glory. '...Oh god.' The spoke in union.

'Oh Remus I'm soo sorry. I really am.' Julianna said, covering her eyes quickly with her hands. _I can't believe I just saw Remus...naked! NAKED! _'I-I didn't realise you were going to come out...like that. Sirius and Tammy said you had been sleeping and I came up to wake you. Oh God! I'm so sorry.' She quickly got off the bed and exited the room.

_Damn it! _Remus thought as he walked quickly over to his trunck and pulled out of pair of navy blue boxers and pulled them on. _She probably won't even look at me in the eyes anymore.. _Remus pulled on the remainder of his wardrobe which consist of black Muggle sweatpants and a grey long sleeved shirt. He headed downstairs to meet with his friends, hopefully all could be well between him and Julia.

As the Common room came into view, he saw James with Lily on his lap in an armchair closest to the fireplace, Sirius and Tammy laying out on the couch, Mary-Elle in another arm chair and Julianna on the floor. He hadn't had time to take in what she was wearing when he came out of the bathroom but he decided to do it now. She was wearing pink pj bottoms with little clouds on them and a white tank top covered by a grey sweater. She looked beautiful.

'There's our Moony. What took you so long?' Sirius asked.

Remus looked at Julianna and watched her blush. 'Uh, I was in the shower.'

'Oh. Well, I hope it was pleasent.' Sirius replied smirking.

Remus glared at him, but then took a seat next to Julianna on the floor. He mouthed a quick "I'm sorry" to her and looked to wear a stack of presents stood beside James and Lily.

'That's alot this year.' Remus said.

'Well, we do have another member to our wonderful family.' Lily replied, looking at Julianna and smiling.

'So who's are we opening first?'

'Well, I'd like all my presents to you guys to be opened last. If that's okay.' Julianna replied.

'Yeah. No problem. How about we start out with mine. Here you guys are.' James said, handing out his presents to the right person. Lily was the first to open hers.

'Oh James. It's beautiful.' Lily said. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with a white gold heart locket hanging off it with an "L" engraved into it.

'Open it up.' James replied. She quickly opened the locket to find a picture taken recently of him and her dancing in the courtyard infront of the fountain.

'This is so thoughtful, thank you.' Lily said, kissing James's lips.

'And one other thing.' James said, handing the piece of paper, that contained his song, to her. She quickly read it over and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Oh James! That was so beautiful. Thank you.'

'Alright! A Werid Sisters t-shirt! Thanks man.' Sirius shouted.

'Oh James! Dragon Hide gloves! Thank you.' Tammy said.

'A black choker necklace. Just what you said I'd get. Thanks.' Mary-Elle said.

'A watch.' Remus stated.

'A golden watch. Made sure to stay away from silver.' James replied.

Remus smiled, 'Thanks Prongs.'

'A...tiara. Uh, thanks James.' Julianna said, staring at the tiara blankly. James knew that she was confuessed but he decided to let her think about the present. After what he had over heard between her and Ian, he went back to Hogsmeade the day after and decided to buy her it.

* * *

As time progressed all the presents had been opened accept for the ones that Mary-Elle and Julianna had bought. James had so far gotten an Invisiblity cloak from Sirius, a book called "How to throw your voice" from Tammy, and a book called "Pranks of the best" from Remus.

Lily had gotten her necklace from James, a new green traveling cloak from Sirius, a photo album filled with picture of her, Tammy and Mary-Elle durning their years at Hogwarts from Tammy, and a shower set from Remus.

Sirius had gotten his Werid Sisters t-shirt from James, a biography of The Werid Sisters from Lily, and two way mirriors from Remus.

Tammy had gotten her dragon hide gloves from James, a book called "1000 and more hairstyles to meet your needs" from Lily, a beautiful sapphire promise ring from Sirius and a new pink traveling cloak from Remus.

Mary-Elle had gotten her black choker necklace from James, a book called "Making your own jewelary" from Lily, a skull necklace from Sirius, a new "punk" outfit from Tammy and a new black traveling cloak from Remus.

Julianna had gotten her...tirara from James, a necklace that dangled the letter "J" on it from Lily, an anklet with moons and stars on it from Sirius, a braclet with a heart hanging from it from Tammy and a music box that played Julianna's song on it, the one that had been broken by Tammy's sister, only this time, Remus was singing the song.

'Remus, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me.' Julianna said, leaning over towards him to kiss his cheek. Remus turned his head while she was doing this and her lips caught the edge of his lips. She pulled back quickly and blushed.

'Alright. I want to give out my presents. Now each come in a set so this one is for Lily and James, this one for Sirius and Tammy and this one is for Remus and Julia.' Mary-Elle said, 'Now before you open them, I'll explain the presents. They are rings. Each come in a set. They are called spirit rings. They each have your name and the name of your "partner" engraved on the band. Now, everytime your "partner" is in trouble the spirit ring start to flash a bright white colour.'

'That's really neat.' Lily replied.

'Can we open them yet?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, go ahead.' Mary-Elle said.

As they opened the boxs their were gasps from the girls. 'Wow' they all said in union.

James and Lily's set contained an orange stone ring and an emerald green stone ring for. 'Which do you want?' James asked.

'The green one, that is if you don't mind.' Lily replied. James slipped the ring on her middle finger, 'The green one it is then.'

Julianna looked over to see that Tammy was wearing pink stone ring and Sirius had on the topaz blue one. Julianna looked back to Remus, 'Which one do you want, the blue or the red?'

'Well the blue looks more like the woman's ring so,' Remus placed it on her middle finger, 'I'll take the red.' Julianna grabbed the red ring before he could and slipped it on his hand.

'It suits you.' She replied, 'Alright now it's time to open my presents. Now James, Lily and I went in on this present together.' She handed him his very long present.

'Okay.' James said in the midst of ripping open the wrapping paper, 'Oh. My. GOD!' James was holding a Nimbus 1700, the newest edition of brooms, the same exact edition Julianna owned. Attached to the broom handle was a book called "Plays of the best". 'Oh my god! This book was written by the captain of the Irish team.'

'Yup.' Julianna replied.

'He's the best Quidditch player there is! And this is the best Christmas present ever. Even my parents don't get me good stuff like this.' James said, kissing Lily's lips fiercly and then hugged Julianna very tightly.

'Now for Sirius's present. Tammy and I went in on this present together since it was very expensive.' Julianna replied, walking over to a closet that was located near the stairs in the Common Room. She wheeled out a giant present covered by a blanket.

'Holy shit! Big enough.' James said.

'One-Two-THREE!' Julianna and Tammy said together as they pulled off the blanket. Sirius stared at his present with shocked eyes. It was a Motorcycle, but not just any motorcycle, it was a flying one, the one his mum refused to get him.

'I love you two...so much!' Sirius said, pulling both girls into a powerful hug. When Sirius finally let go of them, both girls were searching for breath.

'Mary-Elle, your present is right next to your chair.' Julianna panted, And here, Lily, Tammy and Remus. Here's your presents.'

'Oh thanks! I've been looking for this book. I hear only ten copies were ever made.' Mary-Elle said, grasping her new book "A Hundred and fifty different ways and reasons to charm jewellary".

'Five copies actually. My mother use to own that copy. She was really big on charming jewellary.'

'Oh. Well this is wonderful. Thank you.'

Both Lily and Tammy squealed when they opened up their gifts. Lily had gotten White Gold braclets with diamonds on them and Tammy got the same except instead of braclets, hers were hoop earings.

'They are so beautiful.' Tammy exclaimed.

'I can't except these. They are too nice.' Lily stated.

'No. It's Christmas. Everybody is suppost to get something really nice at Christmas. That's mine to you.' Julianna replied smiling.

'So. What did you get Moony?' James asked.

Remus stared blankly at what his box contained. It was a paper. A piece of paper. But not just any piece of paper. This was a deed to a house! It stated that when he left Hogwarts there would be a house on Dragoon Drive in an area not to far from London that would be waiting for him. There was also a picture of the house in the box. It was a gigantic place. Four stories high, an outdoor and two indoor swimming pools, four hot tubs, thirty-five bedrooms, and the list went on. 'This-this isn't for me, is it?' he asked.

'Of course it is.' Julianna replied, raising an eyebrow.

'No. I can't take this.'

'What is it?' Mary-Elle asked. Remus held up the picture of the house and the deed.

'You bought him a house!' James exclaimed.

'I just want you to have a good starting after Hogwarts.' Julianna said, taking his hands within hers.

'Yeah but, I , you didn't have to buy my a castle. I only wanted a flat when I leave school.' Remus replied.

'I know, but I wanted you to have a great starting out point.' Julianna replied, smiling, 'So will you take it?'

'If he doesn't, can I?' Sirius asked but was quickly nudged in the ribs by Tammy. 'What! If he's not going to take it, why waste a great house like that.'

'Please Remus. It would mean so much to me if you took it.' Julianna stated.

'I- Alright.' Remus said in a half whisper, 'I'll-I'll take it, but on one condition.'

'And that is?'

'You all have to come live with me there.'

'You got it!' Sirius stated quickly.

Remus went to place the box down on the floor but Julianna grabbed his arm, 'What? What's wrong?'

'There's still one thing left for you in that box.' Julianna said.

Remus searched through the box and found another piece of paper.

'What's it say?' Lily asked.

_"This ticket provides Remus John Lupin and Julianna Seraphina Zandwyk to attend the Yule Ball together (December 25th 1978), if the owner of thus ticket is willing."_

**A/N: Oooo! 91 reviews! Cries I'm soo happy. Anyone else read HBP yet? Give me feedback of this chapter plus what you thought of book 6 in your review. As always here are the personal Thank-yous**

**Vilya0- I didn't even know that Ireland had a monarchy in the first place. I just put it in so that it would make sense with my story. Everything in the story is now coming into play. Everything is making sense but there is still one more secret left to be reveal and that one won't be known until the end of the story. **

**Cute-Angel-Princess- Thanks for the review Jenny. My knee has been hurting so bad lately. It feels like its going to give out. :-( lol. Yeah the voice is back! Couldn't keep away. lol**

**Jesska-14- OMG She might take Remus, or she might not. Who knows! I do:-P lol. James is a little confused right now and doesn't know whether he'll tell anyone. But him knowing about her secret will become better within the chapters to come. I promise.**

**Silly- No evil cousin. I have had this story pretty much planned out since day one. So no, there is no evil cousin. **

**Crazy KTchan- Thank you**

**James-Lol. everyone is talking about her leaving Remus. SHE'S NOT EVEN WITH HIM YET PEOPLE! LOL. I am happy and loved in Gods hands. Just like Tammy(Homolka). BURN IN HELL KARLA! YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK! LMAO**

**NaughtyBella- You hate Julianna? Alright. How dare you hate my character! lol jk. I kind of hate her too right now but I have to love her because she's my character. lol it complicated. **

**Balloons Are Fun- lol here's your update.**

**Rock my socks Slytherin Bois- Thank you**

**Keep on reviewing!**


	18. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings or any of the music I intend on using in this story later on. I do own all other characters in which you do no reconize. I am not making any money off

**Author's Note- **For the story and the sequel, **HBP will not come into play**. I have had both stories set up for a long time and if I take HBP into effect, it will screw everything up, so no, if you haven't read the book yet, you have nothing to worry about. This story and the sequel will not ruin anything for you at all. So for this story and the sequel, pretend HBP never happened.

**Chapter Eighteen- The Yule Ball **

_I will make you see,  
All of the things that you can be,  
Believe in yourself come follow me.  
Yeah Yeah Yeah _

'That was the cutest present I've ever seen.' Tammy exclaimed as she examined her dress in the mirrior.

'Cutest? Try most expensive. How did you pay for that house?' Lily asked as she helped Julianna due up the back of her dress. Julianna was wearing a white dress much like Tammy's except her's was strapless and did up at the back like a corset. She had crimped her hair this evening and let it fall down her back.

'I, personally, was talking about the "ticket" thing. That was so cute and I can't believe that you two are finally going out on a date.' Tammy pointed out.

'Yes, it is about time, but where and how did you get a house like that?' Lily asked again.

'It was my parents summer house. It was one of the many things left to me when they died. I really have no use for it, so I thought it would be a nice present to Remus.' Julianna replied, shrugging.

'Summer house? I'd hate to see what your real house looks like.' Tammy said.

'Well, it is bigger but...'

'Well, it was nice of Remus to ask us to come live with him there.' Mary-Elle said, zipping up the back of her dress.

'Yeah.' Julianna replied dully.

'You don't sound to happy about the whole idea, to tell you the truth Julia.' Lily said, cocking her eyebrows and she finished with Julianna's dress.

'I am, I just...never mind, I can't explain it.' Julianna took Tammy's place in front of the mirrior. She was satisfied with how she looked tonight, she just hoped it would be good enough for Remus. 'I hope I look good enough for Remus.'

Tammy placed her hands on Julianna's shoulders, 'Hunny, Remus would love you if you were wearing a potatoe sack.'

'There just seems to be something missing about my outfit. It looks...incomplete in a way.' Julianna said, eyeing herself.

'I know the perfect thing to top off your dress.' Tammy said, walking over to Julianna's night stand. 'I know I saw you put it in here earlier. Ah! Here it is.' She pulled out the Meridian Tiara that James had bought her for Christmas. It was a charmingly pretty tiara comb that stood about 3cm in height and sparkled with radiant diamonds.

'Tammy, no. It's way to much for this dress. I'll look...out of place.' Julianna protested as Tammy place the tiara perfectly on the top of her head, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

'Hunny, it looks wonderful with your dress. And besides, James didn't just buy it for you so that it could just collect dust in that dresser. You're suppost to wear it on occasions like this.' Tammy replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

'Alright, I'll wear it.' Julianna sighed, looking at her reflection staring back at her. It did look nice with her dress but she hated everything that brought out the Princess in her. Although, Ian was the only one who knew and was the only one who called her by her title (unaware by the others. They only thought it was a nickname), she still hated thinking that her life was the complicated. She just wanted to be a regular girl, like the one she was pretending to be.

'Julia? Are you coming.' Julianna snapped out of her thoughts, her three friends were standing by the door waiting on her. 'Yeah.' Julianna replied, grabbing her little white purse that matched the dress and headed out the door with her friends.

* * *

While waiting for the girls in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus paced back and forth in front of the fire. He was nervous. He was finally going on the date he had been waiting for. There was no one to stand in the way this time. It was just him and her.

'Moony, you're going to fall straight through the floor if you keep up that pacing.' Sirius said, placing a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder. 'There's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to go fine.'

'Your right.' Remus replied, 'I mean, its only Julianna, my friend and...I can't do this.'

'Yes you can. It's just nerves. When you see her walking down those stairs and you start talking with her, it will be all back to normal except she is yours for the night with nothing to interupt you.' James said, reassuringly.

'Your right. You both are. Thanks guys.' Remus said, smiling. They heard the clanking of high heel shoes hitting the cold, stone stairs as the girls made their way down the staircase. Remus's stomach did flips. He was ready, he could do this. Lily was first to appear and head over to James, next was Tammy and then followed by Mary-Elle. But where was Julianna. Had she already changed her mind?

'Julia's taking her time cause she's not use to wearing high heel shoes.' Lily noted, at Remus's disappointed face. His face then lit up, 'Oh.' He caught sight of her dress after he spoke.

She look beautiful in white, it made her skin glow and her hair shine. She was, he noticed, supporting the tiara James had bought her. He smiled and walked over to her. It was a good thing he had choosen to do so, because when he stood a foot in front of her, the heel on her left shoe broke sending her flying into his arms.

'Are you alright?' Remus asked as he caught her in his arms.

'Yeah. Stupid shoe.' She muttered, looking down at her broken heel.

'Here, let me.' Remus replied, pulling his wand out of his new navy blue dress robes he had gotten from Sirius for Christmas and instantly repaired her shoe.

'Thanks.' Julianna said, 'I don't normally wear heels, so this is kind of my first time in them.'

'It's no problem.'

* * *

The Great Hall was even more packed than it was at Halloween. The Yule Ball just seemed to bring out more interest than any other ball they had durning the year. Remus was just happy to be here, with Julianna's hand clasped firmly within his. They moved quickly through the crowd in the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall along with James and the others. Snow fell from the ceiling above giving the Hall a romantic feeling. He noticed Julianna watching the snow fall.

'Neat, huh?' Remus whispered into her ear.

'Very.' She whispered back, 'Want to walk around a bit?'

'Yeah.' Remus replied, 'We'll be back. We're just going to go walk around a bit.' Remus said to the others.

'Have fun.' James said smirking.

'Yes, but don't get into too much trouble children.' Sirius retorted. Julianna stuck her tongue out at him. 'Now really, there is no need for hurtful gestures, Miss Zandwyk.'

'So how are you feeling tonight?' Remus asked as they started to make their way around the Hall.

'Well, I was nervous earlier. But now that I am here and with you, I feel much better.' She said, looking up at him and smiling. He returned the gesture.

As they walked past a group Slytherins, he felt her stop and attempt to hide behind him. 'Oh, god.' She whimpered. Remus looked at the group. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Snape, Avery, Damian Flint, Lucius, Narcissa, Sean and Kelly were all standing around in a little group. Lucius looked over towards them and smirked. He accused himself from the group and walked over towards them.

'Lupin, Miss Zandwyk.' Lucius said. 'There is no need to hide from me. I will not harm you, my dear.'

'Remus. Please, make him go away.' Julianna whispered. She was scared of him. Really scared of him. Remus didn't blame her though. If you weren't one of Lucius Malfoy's friends, he was a very indimitating enemy.

'Leave her alone, Malfoy. She doesn't want you around.' Remus growled at him. He would protect Julianna at all costs.

'I have a right to be around Miss Zandwyk because it just so happens that-'

'May I have everyone's attention. I know everyone is anxious to get this ball underway, but before we begin with the dancing, I have a special performance for you all. May I welcome to this stage, Miss Julianna Zandwyk of Gryffindor House.' Remus turned around to face her, 'You never told me you were singing tonight.'

'Dumbledore asked me at the last second today. So I decided to keep it a surprise until tonight.' Julianna said, letting go of his hand and heading towards the stage where Dumbledore was standing. Remus headed back towards his friends. 'I never knew Julia was singing tonight.' Tammy exclaimed as Remus joined them.

'Neither did I. She told me that Dumbledore asked her just today.' Remus replied as he watched Julia take the mircophone out of Dumbledore's hands.

'Umm, uh. This song is called "All I want for Christmas". And, I would like to dedicate it to my date tonight, Remus Lupin.' Julianna said. Remus blushed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... _

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you

As she finished, the Great Hall bursted into applause. Remus knew he was clapping the loudest though. She really did have a brillant voice. He blushed again when her voice appeared in his head about what she said before she started singing. _"And, I would like to dedicate it to my date tonight, Remus Lupin." _He knew it wouldn't mean alot to other people if they had a song dedicated to them but it meant alot to Remus. When Julianna joined them, she immediatly went to Remus and hugged him. He was taken a back at first but hugged her back.

'Was I okay?' She asked, looking into his eyes hopefully.

'You were fantastic.' He replied smiling, 'And uh, thanks for that, you know, dedication thing.' He blushed.

'You're welcome.' She smiled back at him, 'So you really think it was good?'

'Julia, trust me. Everyone loved it.'

* * *

'That was the most revolting thing I've ever heard.' Bellatrix snarled as she watched the princess head towards her friends. The audience was still applauding.

'Some people have different tastes.' Rodolphus commented, as he took Bella by the hand and let her on to the dance floor. Bellatrix looked quite out of the ordinarly this evening. She was wearing a short red dress that clung to her hips and curves. Rodolphus found her even more sexually attractive tonight.

'Clearly.' She felt Rodolphus hands rest apon her bottocks and she she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Do we have to dance?'

'Ah, come on Belle. Live a little.' Rodolphus replied, as they music started up.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind _

The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

'Oh god. You did this on purpose, didn't you?' Bellatrix said, her eyes angry slits.

'Me? I would do no such thing.' Rodolphus replied.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

'So, when are the children due?' Rodolphus whispered into her ear.

'Lucius said around the end of July, beginnning of August.' Bellatrix replied, looking around the Hall.

'That's too late. It will need to be done before hand.'

'You underestmate me Rodolphus, we are, after all, Dark Arts experts.'

Rodolphus smirked at her comment , 'Concelling charms?'

'Not yet but soon enough I'm sure.'

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight _

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you

Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix's hand gently and led her back towards their "friends".

* * *

'Can I talk to you for a mintue, Julia?' Remus asked while listening to the next slow song start up and watching their friends disappear onto the dance floor.

'Yeah, of course.' She replied, letting him pull her to her feet and out a side door onto the balcony. The balcony he had found her that one night after her little "conversation" with Lucius, 'It's a nice night, isn't it.' She said.

'Yeah, as nice as a December night can get.' Remus chuckled.

'So, what do you need to talk about that makes us have to stand out here in the cold?' She said smirking.

'Oh, sorry.' Remus replied, reaching for his wand again and placing a heating charm upon both of them, 'That's better.'

'Much.' Julianna smiled.

'Alright, this is going to be hard to get out, but bare with me.' Remus began, 'There has something I've wanted to ask and do to you for awhile, but I've been afraid because I don't want you to say no.'

'Remus, I would never-'

'No wait. Just, let me finish. Julianna, I like you, for awhile now actually, which you've probably already figured out. I've never liked someone as much as I like you. You're just, this totally different person. I've never met someone like you. I like you because you're also smart, beautiful, a wonderful listener, a good understander. You make me feel good about myself.'

'You are so generous, Julia, I mean look at your christmas presents.' Julianna blushed, 'But, I love all those things put together to make that one I love. You. And, with that being said, I would like to ask you-'

But Remus couldn't finish his sentence. Julianna stepped forward into him and placed her lips gently on his. Fireworks began to go off in his head. This is what he had been waiting for. The kiss was sweet and gentle but full of passion and hunger at the same time, from all their built up want and need. This was, in Remus's head, the kiss of perfection, and not wanting to ruin that, they ended up pulling back together. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and red. He knew he must look the same.

'Does, does this mean we're... we're together?' Remus asked after a moment of silence.

Julianna smiled and whispered, 'Of course, silly.' She then leaned back over to capture his lips in another passionate filled kiss.

* * *

'So where were-' Sirius began as he saw his friends retreat into the Great Hall but stopped his sentence when he saw there hands entertwined and their faces looking rather flushed.

'Are you two?' Tammy asked. Remus nodded his head. 'OH MY GOD! You guys-' Tammy hugged the both of them.

'Its about time. Oh, you guys. I'm so happy for you.' Lily said, smiling.

'It is about time. Congrats Moony.' Sirius said, sticking out his hand. Remus shook it and smiled, 'Thanks.' Julianna rested her head against Remus's shoulder, intook a quick smell of his scent and sighed. 'What's wrong?' Remus asked.

'Nothing.' She replied, smiling and closing her eyes. 'I'm just...happy that's all.'

Remus smiled back and rested his head on hers, 'Me too. Julia, do you feel like, dancing with me?'

'Of course.' She replied. As he lead her onto the dance floor, she felt a ripple of excitement rush through her body. Yes, she had danced with him before, but now it was different. Now she was his...girlfriend. It felt so weird to say it, since she had wanted this to happen since she met him, but it was all a reality now. And she loved it. When they stopped in the middle of the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she gently closed her eyes.

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know _

'Remus?'

'Hmh?'

'I've been waiting for this moment. Since, since I first met you. I knew there was something special about you.'

Remus smiled, kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers again. 'Me too. This night could not go anymore perfect than it already is.' And the rest of their time dancing was silent. They didn't want to spoil this more than perfect moment because for once in both their lives, they were happy.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright _

I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright

**A/N: 101 reviews! OMG!YEY! Now I feel like I just won an award or something (Pulls out list) I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, my mom who gave birth to me, J.K Rowling and Harry Potter who helped me get into writing and everyone who has believed in me and my writing. I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyways... If you would like to see what the Tiara Julianna was wearing for the Yule Ball, check out this site (http/ Then on the left hand side, click on "Silver Tiaras". Once on that page, scrowl 34 rows down until you see the name "Meridian Tiara". It is really beautiful and I think it fits Julianna perfectly. Now, Personal Thank yous as usual. **

**M. Mabeuf- James and Lily didn't start dating until 7th year. Confirmed in OOTP. Sorry about the typos too...I'm not perfect, the program I use doesn't have spell check, and Oh! No Beta!**

**Mleh- Insecure wishing eh? We you know if this is the BIGGEST Mary-Sue writing you have ever read and you didin't like it MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED READING IT. And wow, like I didn't already know it was a Mary-Sue flick. Just one comment to you though, when Cho Chang entered the HP books, she was a Mary-Sue. Made Harry got crazy with a crush and bullshit. So all thats really left to say is, You and about 3 other people are the only ones who seem to not like the "Mary-Sue" concept, so no, thank you!**

**Vilya0- I always love reading your reviews. They always make me smile. Yes it is quite much like a hotel lol. Jack pot indeed. LOL. I have re-read HBP four times already and now that all my shock, anger and sadness have sub-dived I'm enjoying the book more. I like OOTP for the following reasons: Introduction of Tonks(I love her), finding out tons of information about Sirius's family, and the fight at the Ministry. I do prefer the sixth book over the fifth. It's my favourite after the third book, that will always be my favourite. The Yule ball was very promising so far, yes. **

**Katherine- Lol. Thank you. There is going to be a sequel to this story which I am working at the current moment as well, but somethings will have to be changed in it because of the sixth book. Chapter 18 is so far my favourite chapter.**

**NaughtyBella- It was quite cute wasn't it.**

**Silly- It's about time I got a review from you. Yeah I was like howling when writing the naked scene. I wouldn't have freaked out if I were her though, I would have jumped him. lol. I could never accept a house either. Unless my I had a boyfriend and we were moving into it and I at least helped chip in for it but other than that, I wouldn't have taken it. I love the rings personally, too. They will play a bigger role within coming chapters. The fifth book? Holy shit I finished that book like in 12 hours two years ago! LOL. I just started reading the sixth book for like the 5th or 6th time yesturday. I think its the 5th but whatever. I can't tell you what is going to happen in later chapters. It will ruin the surprise. But she is spending money like that because she never really had friends that were this good to her before, which is mention in this chapter(Chapter 18). My knee is alot better now, WHO'S THE GIMP NOW MORELLI! LOL. I hope it stays good because I have to be near him all first sem and second sem too. Wow a whole year with non-stop being around him because he is my teacher and coach. I don't know how I will live. lol jk. Thanks for the review again. Hope you liked this chapter**

**Balloons Are Fun- Julianna really likes Remus and for all the stuff that has gone on between them so far, she's trying to make it up to him and let him know that she really does like him. Everyone will be happy with this chapter. The moment everyone was waiting for happened. They are now offically together! Is everyone happy now? You better be after all the nagging! LOL jk. Thanks for the review.**

**Rock my socks Slytherin Bois- I am so happy about being so damn close to 100 reviews! It's exciting! I'm very flattered by your comments. **

**Sirius-Black's-Andrea - Hey bitch! I haven't talked to you in soo long. I can see your blondeness come out in your review, I know, I know you are blonde but it is funny. You have to call me sometime, plus I have to give you my new cell number! LOL. I don't know if you have read the story before. Who knows. I should have ten reviews? Thanks! LOL jk. Our little inside joke never fails to make me laugh. I wish people would read my story more but its their choice and if they don't like it, then thats their problem. And if you make fun of my story, I have no problem telling people off like you can already see with my other reviewers. hehehe. Love you too bitch!**

**Jesska-14 - Aww Jess. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I will let you know from now on when I've updated. I loved the ticket too. It was very cute, wasn't it. Thanks for your review. It always means alot to me. Your update is here and it didn't take that long, now did it? lol. Loves yeah! Muah!**

**Keep on reviewing!**


End file.
